MAS QUE AMIGOS
by Liss83
Summary: Para la amistad no hay limites, al grado de ser capaz de convertirse en amor
1. MAL DIA

Inspirado en E2 T1 y E10 T8

Allí sentado frente a ese mar quieto, pacifico, tan diferente al estilo de vida que siempre había llevado, lanzo un suspiro de melancolía mientras recordaba como había empezado realmente todo aquello que había cambiado su perspectiva de vida para siempre

***FLASHBACK***

Era una mañana bastante anormal de lunes para el detective de Danny Williams. Se había levantado a las siete de la mañana porque al parecer su despertador se había averiado. Quiso bañarse pero el agua se había cortado. Como Steve aún no había regresado de su carrera matutina, a él le correspondía hacer el desayuno, por lo que se apresuró a bajar a la cocina. Ya tenía casi todo listo, cuando recordó que Steve le había prometido a Chin que le prestaría unas herramientas que había guardado en la cochera de la casa, pero como seguramente el comandante no lo recordaría, él la llevaría. Hizo los últimos ajustes del desayuno y fue por la caja que le daría a su compañero, fue entonces que recordó que hacía unos días mientras arreglaban el auto de Steve, este había puesto la caja en un lugar alto solo para molestarlo y habían olvidado bajarla

¡Maldición! pensó el rubio. No quería utilizar la escalera porque no estaba en buen estado y ya se lo había dicho a Steve, ¿y que hizo este? Lo ignoro el desconsiderado ese. Avaro. Ahora, pedirle ayuda a ese Neandertal y aceptar su derrota estaba fuera de discusión. Busco con la vista algo que le ayudase a trepar pero no había nada excepto la maldita escalera. Resignado la acerco y después de afirmarla lo mejor que pudo y comenzó a trepar. Estaba llegando al penúltimo escalón cuando sintió un crujido y…

Steve llegaba de correr sus cinco kilómetros diarios cuando un delicioso aroma invadió sus fosas nasales ni bien entro a la casa. Sonrió para sí mismo. Nunca pensó que intentar darle una mano a su amigo sería tan bueno para él. Si bien Danny no era precisamente la persona más saludable a la hora de comer, se esforzaba por prepárale inmejorables manjares cada día, y debía reconocer que a escondida del rubio, él a veces pecaba rompiendo la dieta, aunque claro, eso era culpa del detective. Iba subir a darse un baño cuando escucho un golpe seco que provenía de la parte lateral de la casa y varias cosas caer. En una carrera meteórica subió y volvió a bajar, esta vez con su arma. Sigilosamente se dirigió a la cochera y entro apuntando en todas direcciones. El gato del vecino que siempre se colaba en el lugar salió disparado como si su vida dependiera de ello. Steve iba respirar hondó y bajar el arma cuando escucho un quejido bajo.

\- Auxilio – dijo débilmente la voz de Danny debajo de la escalera – Estoy aquí

\- ¡Danno! – dijo Steve y corrió a remover las cosas – tranquiló. Ahora te saco – la escalera se había quebrado y Danny en su afán de evitar la caída se había sujetado del armario pero este había cedido y termino cayendo encima del detective. Afortunadamente el estante había chocado con el de al lado evitando que el rubio fuese aplastado completamente

\- Tengo atorada la pierna – dijo este

\- Tranquilo - insistió el comandante removiendo el estante –, ya está. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

\- Ayúdame – dijo el rubio y el moreno así lo hizo – ¡Ay! – grito cargando todo su peso en su compañero – ¡no puedo! ¡no puedo!

\- Siéntate – dijo Steve – siéntate – y lo ayudo a sentarse para poder examinarlo – llamare a una ambulancia. Te quebraste la pierna

\- ¡Todo es tu culpa! – dijo el rubio

\- ¿Perdón? – dijo el Marín sorprendido

\- Te dije que esa escalera no servía – reprocho el más bajo – Pero claro cómo eres un tacaño de primera…

El comandante respiro hondo ya que no tenía nada que objetar a eso. Saco su celular y solícito una ambulancia, luego se sentó al lado del detective en completo silencio a escucharlo despotricar en su contra mientras pensaba que deberían nombrarlo santo por aguantar las rabietas de ese hombre.

Quince minutos después llegó la ambulancia y atendió al rubio que seguía gritándole cuatro verdades al comandante mientras lo colocaban en una camilla para trasladarlo al hospital. Steve lo acompaño y espero durante horas hasta que una enfermera salió para decirle que ya podía pasar a verlo. Danny miraba por la ventana con su pierna enyesada desde su cama cuando Steve entro a verlo.

\- Cállate, no quiero hablar contigo – fue todo lo que el rubio dijo y Steve se sentó en completo silencio en el sofá, sabia de sobra que el mutismo del detective no duraría mucho, y así fue. Tres minutos después escuchó – ¿Solo dime porque no compraste otra maldita escalera o dejaste abajo la estúpida caja?

\- En verdad lo olvide – dijo Steve apenado y acercando una silla a la cama – lo siento. No te preocupes yo pagare toda la cuenta

\- No esperaba menos – dijo Danny – fue tu culpa

\- Di que me perdonas – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- No – replico Danny – y mejor vete. Dijiste que verías hoy a Catherine – Steve miro hacia un lado e hizo un gesto con los labios – ¿Qué paso? Y no me mientas

\- Peleamos – dijo Steve respirando hondo

\- Novedad – dijo Danny irónicamente – ¿Ahora que le hiciste? ¿Se negó a ir a explotar unas cuantas bombas contigo? ¿O te gano y por eso te molestaste? Ya se ¿No mataste un jabalí salvaje con tus manos para su aniversario?

\- ¿Aniversario? – dijo Steve intrigado – ¿Qué aniversario?

\- ¿Olvidaste tu aniversario, animal? – dijo Danny – no culpo a la teniente por mandarte al diablo

\- Catherine no me mando al diablo – replico Steve por lo que Danny alzo las cejas –. Solo se molestó un poquito y dijo que lamentaba tu accidente.

\- Muy considerada – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- Y que quien se debió caer de la escalera fui yo – dijo Steve dejando caer los hombros – y no quebrarme la pierna sino el cuello

\- Jamás creí que ella y yo tuviéramos tantas ideas en común – dijo Danny

\- De verdad lo siento – suplico Steve

\- ¿Ya te disculpaste? – dijo Danny

\- Lo estoy haciendo – dijo Steve –. Sé que…

\- Con ella Neandertal – grito Danny

\- Ni siquiera lo recordaba hasta ahora – dijo Steve

\- Ve a verla – dijo Danny –, pidió permiso para estar hoy contigo

\- No te voy a dejar solo – replico el comandante – si Catherine se quiere enojar es su problema – Danny exhalo y miro hacia otro lado – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo Danny

\- Hey, ¿Qué de malo te puede suceder? – dijo Steve acomodándose a su lado

\- Tienes razón – dijo el rubio – lo peor que me pudo pasar ya paso

\- ¿Hablas del accidente? – pregunto Steve intrigado

\- No – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- ¿Entonces? – pregunto Steve

\- Ya eres mi mejor amigo – dijo el rubio acomodando su cabeza en el pecho del moreno para acoplarse mejor en la cama

\- También te quiero – dijo Steve sonriendo

Hablaron hasta que el sueño los venció a ambos por lo que no supieron de la persona que entro a la habitación y se molestó al ver esa escena

Ya habían pasado tres días del accidente del detective en los que todos sus amigos lo habían visitado, pero sabía que algo no estaba bien, y es que aunque tanto él como Steve le habían llamado a Rachel para pedirle permiso para que Grace lo visitase, la niña no había ido. A ambos aquello le parecía extraño pero por ahora ninguno podía hacer nada. Esa tarde le habían dado de alta, por lo que a eso de las tres, Steve había pasado a recogerlo para llevarlo a casa

\- Gracias hermano – dijo Danny cuando estacionaron en el garaje y Steve lo ayudo a bajar

\- Te lo debo – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Eso no lo discutiré – dijo Danny

\- ¿Tú negándote a pelear? – dijo Steve –, eso sí es nuevo

\- Cállate animal – dijo Danny apoyándose en el Marín que solo sonrió

Danny opto por quedarse en la sala mirando televisión mientras Steve preparaba algo para comer. Dado que la culpabilidad de Steve estaba a flor de piel y él sabía sacar ventaja de la situación, consiguió que el Marín le preparase unas hamburguesas tal y como a él le gustaban. Quince minutos más tarde ambos hombres estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala comiendo hamburguesas mientras veían televisión. Steve había dicho que ese día ya no volvería al cuartel, por lo que la maratón de películas seria hasta el amanecer.


	2. UNA PROPUESTA ENTRE ABOGADOS

Inspirado en E2 T1 y E10 T8

Al día siguiente, Steve preparaba el desayuno cuando Danny entro a la cocina y se sentó

\- En un minuto estará el desayuno – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- ¿No has pensado dejar el ejército y dedicarte a cocinar? – pregunto Danny sonriendo

\- Marina, Danno – dijo Steve –, Marina

\- Es lo mismo – dijo el rubio

\- No – protesto Steve, – no es lo mismo

\- Ejército o Marina sigues siendo un Ninja loco – dijo Danny sonriendo – que cocina delicioso

\- Vaya – dijo Steve mirándolo – viniendo de ti eso si es un halago

\- De nada – dijo Danny sonriendo mientras sonaba el timbre

\- Iré yo – dijo Steve – ve sirviéndote jugo

\- ¿Y mis tocinos revueltos? – dijo Danny

\- Tienes que comer sano – grito Steve

\- Eres un troglodita que no entiende de buena comida – protesto el rubio

\- Yo también te amo – dijo Steve desde la sala segundos antes de abrir – Buenos días.

\- Buen día – dijo un hombre alto, de contextura atlética – busco al señor Danniel Williams

\- Esta desayunando – dijo Steve – pase. Enseguida le hablo

\- Gracias – dijo el hombre. Steve se fue a la cocina y minutos después volvió con un Danny que caminaba ayudado por muletas

\- Buen día – dijo Danny ofreciéndole la mano

\- Buen día señor Williams – dijo el hombre estrechándole la mano – soy Thomas Smith, abogado la señora Edwards

\- ¿El abogado de Rachel? – dijo Danny intrigado e intercambió una mirada con Steve – ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?

\- Ella quiera llegar a un acuerdo civilizado sobre la custodia definitiva de la hija de ambos, Grace Williams – dijo el hombre con tono neutro

\- ¿Custodia definitiva? – dijo Danny sonriendo sorprendido – no entiendo Suena a como que Rachel quiere impedir que vea a mi hija

\- Es lo mejor para la menor, señor Williams – dijo el hombre –. En este momento ella está creciendo entre dos hogares muy dispares, pero si usted renuncia a sus derechos sobre ella, la niña crecerá en un hogar bien constituido y rodeada de una familia completa. Padre, madre, hermanos.

\- ¿Padre? – dijo Danny sorprendido – ¡su padre no estará!

\- Esa función será asumida por el señor Edwards – dijo el abogado – quien le dará su nombre y todo lo que ello implica

\- ¿Y Danny? – dijo Steve molesto

\- ¿Qué hay con él? – pregunto el abogado

\- Exacto – dijo Steve – ¿Qué hay con él y sus derechos?

\- Aquí lo importante es el bienestar de la menor – dijo el abogado – y obviamente eso no está al lado del señor Williams

\- ¿Y, según usted – dijo Steve – y Rachel, que Danny se olvide que tiene una hija es lo mejor?

\- Solo se busca… – dijo el abogado

\- Yo sé lo que se busca – interrumpió Steve –, humillar a Danny

\- Comandante McGarrett – dijo el abogado –, yo entiendo…

\- Usted no entiende nada – interrumpió Steve –, pero no importa, porque en este momento no es usted quien tiene problemas, ni siquiera Danno es quien los tiene

\- ¿De qué habla? – dijo el hombre amedrentado

\- ¿Conoce a Helen Miller? – dijo Steve

\- Es la abogada más prestigiosa de la isla – dijo Smith sonriendo nervioso – ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto? No entiendo – dijo mirando a Danny

\- Simple, Helen Miller es la abogada del señor Williams – dijo Steve – y buscara la custodia definitiva de Grace para él

\- ¿Es… broma? – dijo Smith – ¡Es la abogada más cara de Hawaii!

\- ¿Y sabe por qué es la más cara de la isla? – dijo Steve poniéndose de pie

\- Jamás pierde un caso – también levantándose – ¿Y cómo se supone que el señor Williams le pague a Miller sí no tiene dinero?

\- Ese es problema del señor Williams, no de su representada – dijo Steve – lo acompaño a la puerta

\- Señor Williams – dijo el hombre –, no es necesario llegar a esos extremos

\- Buenos días señor Smith – dijo Steve señalándole la puerta por lo que no le quedó más remedio a este que salir

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? – dijo Danny desesperado

\- Lo primero es hablar con Helen – dijo Steve – me cambio y nos vamos

\- ¿En qué parte de "no tengo dinero" te perdiste? – dijo Danny

\- Cálmate Danno – dijo Steve

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme – grito el detective – si me van a quitar a mi hija y no tengo como evitarlo?

\- Tu caso lo atenderá Helen Miller – dijo Steve – es imposible que pierdas

\- ¿Y cómo le pago a Miller? – grito Danny – Ni con mi sueldo de por vida alcanzo a pagarle

\- No lo harás – dijo Steve sonriendo – no te cobrara

\- Ahora si perdiste el único tornillo que te quedaba – dijo Danny nervioso

\- Cálmate primero – dijo Steve poniéndole cada mano sobre sus hombros – Helen Miller es una vieja amiga mía. Me debe varios favores, así que le pediré que tome tu caso en nombre de esos favores

\- Yo… – dijo Danny – no sé qué decir. Te lo pagare. No sé cómo…

\- No te preocupes por eso, Helen no te va cobrar absolutamente nada – dijo Steve sonriendo –, tómalo como agradecimiento por todas las veces que has sido tú el que me ha sacado de problemas. Ahora démonos prisa. Le pediré a Helen que le tome una foto a la cara de Rachel y su…abogado cuando los visite

\- Gracias – dijo Danny y por alguna razón Steve sintió que un calorcito se instalaba en mitad de su pecho

Steve había concertado una cita para esa misma tarde con Helen Miller hablándole directamente a su número privado ya que su secretaria se había negado a dársela alegando que esta no tenía tiempo para atenderlos antes de tres semanas.

\- Cálmate – dijo el comandante mientras viajaban en el Camaro – todo estará bien

\- Tengo miedo, Steve – dijo el rubio nervioso – ¿Y si dice que no hay nada que hacer?

\- Siempre hay algo que hacer – dijo Steve –,y si no hay, yo lo invento, pero nadie te va alejar de Grace

Helen Miller era una mujer que se había forjado a base de golpes en la vida. Su padre había muerto cuando era una niña y su madre alcohólica había perdido su custodia cuando ella tenía catorce años. Habían sido años duros en casa hogares en donde solo existía la ley del más fuerte, pero ella había logrado sobrevivir y ahora muchos la conocían como una mujer desalmada que se imponía ni bien pisaba la corte, sin embargo pocos sabían que Miller se había fugado con su hermana pequeña del orfanato después que intentaron violar a esta. Habían vivido tres años solas en las duras calles de Nueva York, en los que ambas hermanas habían vivido en basureros, callejones malolientes, recogiendo botellas para tener dinero para comprar cuadernos y lápices para no dejar el colegio. Ambas hermanas Miller se habían graduado con honores de la preparatoria y ganado una beca en la universidad de Honolulu, donde Amalia había estudiado Biología Marina, mientras Helen se había labrado un camino dentro del campo de las leyes

Cuando pasaron al despacho de Miller, Danny se sintió una pequeña mariquita en el lugar. Tan solo el abre carta valía más de tres meses de su sueldo.

Steve le explico a la abogada la situación y esta tecleo algo en su computador para después de dedicarse a leer

\- Primero vamos por el principio ¿Puedo tutearte? – pregunto la mujer

\- Claro – dijo Danny sonriendo nervioso

\- Es un poco incómodo decirle tú a Steve y ti usted – los tres sonrieron y ella respira hondo – tu caso es casi imposible de ganar

\- ¿Está segura abogada que no hay alguna manera? – dijo el angustiado rubio sentado frente a ella

\- Danny es el mejor padre del mundo – dijo Steve contralándose para no cometer una locura –, no es justo que le quiten a Grace. Su vida entera es esa niña

\- Lo deje todo por mi monito – susurro Danny –. No es justo que me quiten todo contacto con ella

\- Tu ex esposa asegura que no es saludable para la niña vivir en dos hogares diferentes – dijo la mujer revisando una carpeta – y también alega que no tienes la solvencia requerida para los gastos de la niña

\- Danny le entrega prácticamente el cien por ciento de su cheque mensual – grito Steve

\- Les voy a ser honesta – dijo el abogado –, la señora Edwards tiene todo para ganar, señor Williams. Ella está casada, tiene solvencia... un hogar

\- ¿O sea que si Danny estuviera casado y tuviera todo eso, podría pelear su custodia? – pregunto Steve con un extraño brillo en los ojos

\- Definitivamente – dijo el abogado – Eso lo ayudaría

\- No tengo a nadie –, susurro Danny dejando caer los hombros – perdí a mi princesa

\- Si lo tienes – dijo Steve respirando hondo y cuadrando los hombros – cásate conmigo Danno y peleemos juntos por monito. Yo tengo la estabilidad económica que te hace falta. Sé que solo somos amigos, ni siquiera somos gay, pero no dejare que nada ni nadie te quite a tu hija – Danny solo lo miraba como si el comandante acabase de perder la cabeza definitivamente

\- Ambos son cinco cero ¿no? – pregunto Helen y Steve asintió –. Piénsalo Danny, sería una gran posibilidad para emparejar las cosas con los Edwards. Steve ¿tú tienes casa propia?

\- La que herede de mi padre – dijo Steve

\- ¡Pero sería un fraude! – dijo Danny

\- ¿Y tú crees que los Edwards van a jugar limpio? – dijo Helen –, no te engañes Danny. Rachel no va escatimar esfuerzos para aniquilarte

\- Ella no es así – dijo Danny algo amedrentado

\- Si ella no es así – dijo Helen – ¿Por qué necesitas mis servicios?

\- Danno – dijo Steve suavemente –, piensa en Grace. Si no lo haces, no la volverás a ver

\- ¿Cómo… se haría? – pregunto Danny nervioso

\- Lo primero es hacer correr el rumor de que son pareja – dijo la abogada

\- Eso no va a ser difícil – dijo Steve sonriendo –, todos dicen que los somos

\- ¿A si? – dijo Helen mirando a Steve sorprendida – entonces sí de la noche a la mañana decidieran casarse ¿alguien se sorprendería?

\- Yo no… – dijo Danny mirando a Steve y sonriendo nervioso – no creo. Más de una vez nos han preguntado si estamos casados

\- Tengo algunos contactos… – dijo Steve – podemos casarnos entre mañana y pasado mañana si tú estás de acuerdo

\- Gracias – susurro Danny

\- Pronto monito estará con nosotros – dio Steve poniendo su mano en el hombro del rubio – te lo prometo – y Danny se esforzó en sonreír

Los siguientes dos días fueron meteóricos. Steve le había dicho que se calmara y dejara todo en sus manos, que él se encargaría de todo.

Afortunadamente para la cordura de Danny les llego un caso que lo mantuvo entretenido durante ese tiempo. Tanto a Chin como a Kono les sorprendió el hecho de que Danny estuviese hecho un mar de nervios y que ese día se hubiese ido antes de la hora del almuerzo. Cerca de las tres de la tarde Steve los llamo a su oficina.

\- ¿Qué sucede jefe? – dijo Cho

\- Cuando se creó Cinco Cero – dijo Steve – decidimos que más que un equipo seriamos una Ohana

\- ¿Todo esta bien? – pregunto Chin

\- ¿Dónde está Danny? – dijo Cho

\- En problemas – dijo Steve

\- ¿Cómo lo podemos ayudar? – dijo Chin y Steve respiro hondo – Lo que sea

\- Danny y yo haremos un fraude al estado que no puede costar nuestras carreras y no me gustaría que se vieran en vueltos – dijo Steve

\- ¿Un fraude? – dijo Chin sorprendido

\- Rachel quiere quitarle a Danno la custodia de Grace – dijo Steve –. Yo conseguí que Helen Miller tomara su caso a cambio de unos favores que ella me debía. Pero ella dijo que si Danny no estaba casado y con una buena posición socio económica sería imposible darle pelea

\- Ya veo – dijo Cho

\- Yo… no soy rico como Stand – dijo Steve – pero puedo respaldarlo con mis bienes y mi trabajo. Además de otra cosa que tengo en mente, pero eso primero lo hablare con Danny

\- ¿Se casaran entonces por bienes mancomunados? – pregunto Chin

\- Si – dijo Steve –, así Danny tendrá los medios para pelear la custodia de Grace

\- Chin – dijo Cho – encárgate de Steve. Tengo algo urgente que hacer – salió de prisa

\- Supongo que necesitas un padrino, ahijado – dijo el isleño

\- Chin – dijo Steve – esto es…

\- Toda Ohana necesita tíos ¿Y qué clase de tíos seriamos para Grace si no estamos presente en la boda de sus padres? – dijo Chin antes de salir de prisa – Vamos, tienes que acomodarte


	3. PRIMER BESO

Inspirado en E2 T1 y E10 T8

A las cinco de la tarde exactamente Danny llegaba a un acantilado vistiendo un esmoquin blanco sin corbata y apoyado en un bastón. A su lado venia Kono vistiendo un traje floreado y su cabello suelto.

\- Cálmate Danny – dijo Kono sonriendo sin dejar de mirar al frente

\- Debo estar completamente loco – dijo Danny también sonriendo y con la vista al frente – para dejar que ese maniático me arrastre a esto

\- O muy enamorado – susurro Kono en tono bajo –, pero ni tú lo sabes

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Danny

\- Nada – dijo ella –. Vamos

Lentamente avanzaron por un pasillo con pocas sillas. A un lado estaba Kamekona y Jerry con Max, y al otro estaba Joe con Adam y Maia. Bajo un arco de flores estaba Steve con un smoking blanco y un maile leis alrededor del cuello, al llegar a su lado, Steve coloco un maile leis y le tomo de la mano para pararse frente al juez de pascua

\- ¿Cómo hiciste para organizar esto tan rápido? – pregunto intrigado Danny en voz baja

\- Hice magia – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Una muy bonita – dijo Danny sonrojado

\- Me alegra que te hubiese gustado – susurro Steve

La ceremonia fue corta pero muy hermosa en opinión de Danny. Se le hizo imposible no morderse disimuladamente el labio inferior y no sonrojarse cuando en plena ceremonia Steve lo abrazo por la cintura. El juez empezó a hablar y en un determinado momento pregunto

\- Steve ¿aceptas a Danniel en matrimonio para cuidarlo, amarlo y respetarlo – pregunto el juez – en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

\- Llevo años haciéndolo – dijo Steve sonriendo mientas volcaba a verlo –, un par de años más un par de años menos…

\- Animal – susurro Danny sonriendo nervioso –, no se contesta así

\- Lo siento – dijo Steve y todos se ríen –, acepto

\- Danniel ¿aceptas a Steve en matrimonio para cuidarlo, amarlo y respetarlo – pregunto el juez – en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

\- Si señor – dijo Danny sonriendo – acepto – dijo mirando a Steve

\- Por favor firmen aquí – dijo el juez entregándole la pluma a Steve que firmo – ahora usted – dijo ahora entregándoselo a Danny que también firmo – por el poder que el estado de Hawaii me confiere los declaro esposo y esposo. ¿Tienen los anillos?

\- Si señor – dijo Steve y de su bolsillo saca un par de alianzas

\- Hagan sus votos – dijo el juez

\- Danno – dijo Steve colocándole un anillo de oro blanco – sé que esto es sorpresivo para muchos, pero tú mejor que nadie sabes que esto es una clara muestra de lo que eres para mi

\- Ahora usted señor Williams – dijo el juez

\- Yo… no tengo… maneras ya de decirte lo que representas en mi vida – dijo Danny colocándole otro anillo de oro blanco

\- Se pueden besar señores McGarrett – dijo el juez de pascuas

\- ¿Señores McGarrett? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Uno tenía que adoptar el apellido del otro – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- ¿Y por qué no podías ser tú el que adopte mi apellido? – dijo Danny molesto y cruzando los brazos

\- ¿Quién es el más alto? – dijo Steve – ¿Quién conduce el auto?

\- Por favor – protesto Danny mientras el juez los miraba sorprendido –, eso es absurdo. Acepta que eres un machista de primera. ¡Además es mi auto! Lo conduce porque eres un abusivo

\- ¿Van a pelear ahora? – dijo el juez sorprendido

\- Claro que no – dijo Steve ignorando al hombre – organice la ceremonia según tus gustos

\- Esta bonita – dijo Danny – no lo niego, pero eso no basta

\- ¿Y que más querías? – dijo Steve

\- Que tú lleves mi apellido por ejemplo – dijo Danny

\- ¿Y dices que el loco soy yo? – replico Steve

\- Chicos… – dijo Cho aclarándose la garganta

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – dijo Danny

\- Yo te pedí matrimonio – dijo Steve –, tú llevas mi apellido, es lo lógico

\- Chicos… – dijo Cho aclarándose la garganta

\- ¡No! – dijo Danny – de echo nada contigo es lógico jamás

\- ¡Basta! – dijo Cho y todos se quedan en silencio – bésense ahora – ordeno la chica

\- Ehh… – dijo Danny completamente rojo – yo…

\- ¡Bésense! No querrán que el juez crea que esto es un fraude ¿o sí? – dijo Cho y el juez los miro sorprendido. Steve torpemente topo sus labios con los del rubio – eso no es un beso ¿o que dices tú, Chin?

\- Para nada – dijo Chin sonriendo

\- Bésense – dijo Cho – no sean tímidos

\- Háganlo como lo hacen a diario – dijo Chin

Steve levanto sus manos y suavemente le acaricio el rostro mientras Danny cerro los ojos. Bajo sus manos hasta rodear su cintura del rubio y pegarlo a su cuerpo, no puedo evitar sonreír cuando Danny se estremeció entre sus brazos. Estaba consiente que para que la farsa fuera creíble debían besarse. Pero si eso era una mentira ¿por qué Danny estaba temblando como si fuese su primer beso? ¿Por qué él sentía que su propio corazón latía de manera desbocada?

Lentamente unieron sus labios. Suavemente Steve empujó su lengua hasta abrirse paso entre labios y dientes. Sintió como Danny se volvía a estremecer cuando logro llegar hasta su lengua y capturarla para acariciarla lo más lento que pudo

¿Si eso era mentira porque sentía que nunca lo habían besado así y que en cualquier momento sus piernas le fallarían y arrastraría a Danny con él?

Escucharon a lo lejos que alguien se aclaraba la garganta y otra persona ahogaba una risa. Cuando se separaron, Steve sonreía a tal grado que Danny creyó que le habían borrado la cara al comandante y solo habían dejado su sonrisa

\- Muchas felicidades – dijo el juez – que sean muy felices

\- Gracias – dijo Steve dándole la mano sin soltar a Danny

\- Todo lo mejor hermano – dijo Cho abrazando a Steve

\- Mahalo – dijo este sonriendo

\- Felicidades señor McGarrett – dijo Kono abrazando a Danny

\- No molestes – protesto el rubio sonriendo

\- Te llevas a un gran hombre – dijo Joe

\- Lo sé – dijo Danny – es muy alto

\- No lo decía por Steve – dijo Joe – sino por ti. Me quedó un poco más tranquilo sabiendo que tiene a su lado alguien como tú

\- Gracias Joe – dijo Danny

\- Felicidades hermanitos – dijo Kamekona abrazándolos al mismo tiempo

\- Ay – se quejó Danny

\- Kamekona… – dijo Steve – no puedo respirar

\- El amor produce ese efecto – dijo el isleño

\- Y también tus abrazos – dijo Danny –. Me estas triturando las costillas

\- Mahalo – dijo Steve cuando los soltó

\- Les tenemos un regalo – dijo Chin

\- En realidad dos – dijo Max

\- Aquí tienen – dijo Cho y les entrego un paquete – ojala les guste

\- No debieron… – dijo Danny

\- Ahora vamos por su otro regalo – dijo Maia

\- Chicos – dijo Steve –, no hace falta

\- No todos los días el jefe se casa con uno de sus compañeros y mejor amigo – dijo Danny –, deja que te consientan

\- ¿A mí o a ti? – dijo Steve

\- Dado que ahora somos uno solo… – dijo Danny guiñando el ojo

\- Lo que significa que el Camaro… – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- O no – dijo Danny –, eso no. El Camaro lo compre antes, así que no es un bien matrimonial

\- ¿Le estas negando algo a tu amado esposo? – dijo Steve

\- Este es un buen momento para empezar a ser viudo – dijo Danny sonriendo – ¿no te parece? – y todos rieron a carcajadas.

De reojo, Steve vio como el juez de pascuas los miraba algo intrigado por lo que sin pensarlo volvió a besar a su ahora esposo, planeando que decir cuando por instinto este le dé un derechazo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al cabo de unos segundos el golpe no llego, y por el contrario, este se lo respondió abrazándose a su cuello para profundizarlo. Los amigos de la pareja simplemente reían de manera disimulada

A insistencia de Chin, Steve y Danny subieron en la parte de atrás del Camaro, y él condujo hasta un hotel cercano. Se estaciono y les dijo que lo siguieran. Entraron y fue el isleño quien se hizo cargo de la situación

\- Buenas noches – dijo – la reservación de los señores McGarrett

\- Aquí tiene – dijo la recepcionista –, el último piso

\- Gracias – dijo Chin tomando las llaves – vamos

\- ¿Qué es todo esto, animal? – dijo Danny

\- No lo sé – dijo Steve a la defensiva – soy inocente de todo lo que se me acuse

\- Tú nunca eres inocente de nada de lo que se te acusa – dijo Danny

\- Su regalo de boda – dijo Chin sonriente – Vamos – subieron por el elevador y recorrieron hasta el final del pasillo –. Llegamos – paso la tarjeta electrónica y entraron

\- ¿La suite matrimonial? – dijo sorprendido Danny al entrar

\- La pagamos entre todos – dijo Chin sonriendo

\- Y lo que yo creo es que les pago mucho a ustedes – dijo Steve

\- Definitivamente, debes bajarles el sueldo, cariño – dijo Danny mirando a su alrededor

\- Ya escuchaste a mi amado esposo – dijo Steve –, sus deseos son órdenes para mi

\- Estamos haciendo varias transferencias por el costo total del hotel – dijo Chin – así cuando investiguen sus cuentas por lo de Grace, verán que fue Steve quien pago todo dado que tiene solvencia

\- Gracias – dijo Danny –, yo les devolveré todo…

\- Cho dijo que sería sospechoso si no se toman al menos un día como luna de miel – dijo Chin

\- De hecho – dijo Steve – nos tomaremos una semana. Ya hable con el gobernador

\- ¿Una semana? – dijo Danny – yo no puedo faltar tanto tiempo

\- ¿Hace que tiempo eres miembro de cinco cero? – dijo Steve

\- Tres años – dijo Danny

\- ¿Y en tres años cuando has tomado vacaciones? - dijo Steve

\- Tengo una hija que criar… – intento defenderse Danny

\- A Grace no le faltara nada si descansas una semana – dijo Steve – confía en mi

\- Yo me tengo que ir – dijo Chin – pero, antes – le entrega una caja pequeña a Danny –, para que lo disfruten juntos

\- Gracias e ke kaikaina – dijo Steve abrazándolo

\- 'A'ohe mea – dijo Chin

\- ¿Eke que cosa? – dijo Danny frunciendo las cejas

\- E ke kaikaina – dijo Chin –, significa hermano

\- Y 'A'ohe mea – dijo Steve – es de nada

\- ¿Por qué no pueden hablar así, normal? – protesto Danny

\- ¿Y tú cuando vas a aprender hawaiano? – dijo Steve – ahora eres mi esposo y debes hablarlo fluidamente

\- Lo siento, mi amor – dijo Danny irónicamente – pero he tenido cosas más importante que hacer que aprender tu idioma nativo

\- ¿Cosas más importantes? – dijo Steve cruzando los brazos – ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Mmm, no se – dijo el rubio –, quizás sobrevivir al hecho de ser tu compañero

\- Diviértanse – dijo Chin sonriendo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta

\- ¿Sabes es un poco agotador después de tres años escucharte quejar por lo mismo? – dijo Steve

\- ¿Agotador? – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- Si – dijo Steve –, sería bueno que empezaras a ser un poco más creativo

\- Quiero dormir – dijo Danny

\- Eso es creativo, por ejemplo. Elijo el lado derecho – dijo Steve

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "elijo el lado derecho"? – dijo Danny intrigado

\- Solo hay una cama – dijo Steve – ¿dónde piensas dormir?

\- ¿Y el súper seal propone dormir en la misma cama? – dijo Danny cruzando los brazos

\- ¿Y que sugiere Sherlock Holmes? – dijo Steve –, tu pierna necesita estar cómoda

\- Claro, y solo estaré cómodo en la cama, junto a ti – protesto Danny –, que casualidad

\- Es la única en la habitación – dijo Steve –. Eso me recuerda que debemos preparar la habitación para Grace

\- ¿Le… darás… una habitación a Grace? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Por supuesto – dijo Steve sonriendo – ¿o quieres que la princesa de este reino duerma en la sala?

\- No, claro que no – dijo Danny –, pero… yo…, gracias. Sé que suena rayado, pero gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotros

\- Gracias a ti por haber estado ahí, para mí, en los peores momentos – dijo Steve –, nunca olvidare que pudiste reconstruir tu familia y dejaste ir la oportunidad por salvarme el pellejo

\- Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí – dijo Danny cuando llamaron a la puerta

\- ¿Quién será? – dijo Steve y fue abrir

\- Buenas noches – dijo el camarero –, su cena

\- No pedimos nada – dijo Steve

\- La reservación incluye la cena y el vino – dijo el camarero entrando con un carrito – ¿necesitan algo más?

\- No gracias – dijo Steve sacando un billete y entregándoselo

\- Permiso y muchas felicidades – dijo antes de salir

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – dijo Steve

\- Algo – dijo Danny sonriendo – ¿quieres ver películas?

\- ¿Alguna en especial? – dijo Steve

\- Hace tiempo quiero ver La La Land – dijo Danny

\- ¿Una romántica? – dijo Steve sorprendido

\- Tú preguntastes – dijo Danny –. Claro, seguro prefieres ver la saga de Rambo, va más con tu personalidad

\- Está bien, está bien – dijo Steve lazando las manos – veamos La La Land

\- ¿Palomitas? – dijo Danny sonriendo con picardía

\- ¿Y tu colesterol? – dijo Steve

\- Ok – dijo Danny –, tú no comes palomitas. – alza el teléfono – Buenas noches, señorita. Quiero servici… – Steve colgó el teléfono – hey estaba hablando

\- Ya nos trajeron la cena – dijo Steve

\- Pero… – dijo Danny

\- Podrás comer en la cama – propuso Steve

\- ¿Qué trajeron? – dijo Danny sonando desinteresado

\- Déjame ver – dijo Steve y reviso los platos a la vez que leía una nota –, mejor pide tú lo que querías

\- ¿Qué dice la nota? – dijo Danny

\- Nada – dijo Steve

\- Dame ese papel – dijo Danny

\- No es nada – insistió Steve –, confía en mi

\- Solo déjame verlo – dijo Danny

\- Danno… no creo… – dijo Steve

\- Te dije… – grito Danny esforzándose por alcanzarlo – que me des... – dijo mientras forcejeaban – ese… papel

\- No… quiero… – dijo Steve

\- Dámelo… – exigió Danny saltando sobre su espalda

\- Dije que no… – dijo Steve girándose y lanzándose sobre el rubio tirando la nota lejos de ellos

\- Señores… – dijo el camarero entrando –, lo siento

\- No se preocupe – dijo Steve sonriendo apenado – ¿En que lo podemos ayudar?

\- Eh… lo siento – dijo el joven nervioso – solo… olvide esto – dijo alzando un trapo del suelo – permiso – y salió deprisa

\- Quítate idiota – dijo Danny empujándolo –, me estas aplastando la pierna, maldito animal

\- No me grites en nuestra luna de miel – dijo Steve alejándose

\- ¿Ósea que el resto del tiempo si puedo gritarte? – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- Y después el Neanderthal soy yo – Steve sonriendo

\- Idiota – dijo Danny empujándolo

\- ¿Por cierto, y el regalo que nos dio Chin? – dijo Steve

\- Aquí esta – Danny lo tomo y lo abrió cuando Steve estuvo a su lado – ¿esto… esto es tu culpa, McGarrett? – grito el detective – ¡te odio!

\- ¿Ellos nos regalan una caja llena de condones – dijo Steve sorprendido – y es mi culpa?

\- Mia no es – dijo Danny

\- "Aun no queremos mas sobrinos, pero diviértanse" – leyó Steve

\- Te… – grito Danny antes de entrar al baño apoyado en las muletas

\- Por suerte no leyó la otra nota o sino… – dijo Steve en voz baja y fue deprisa hacia donde la había tirado. La tomo y leyó: "Esperamos que su noche haya sido esplendida, señores McGarrett". Mirando hacia el baño rompió la nota en minúsculos pedazos y los guardo en su pantalón


	4. DECISIONES

Inspirado en E2 T1 y E10 T8

A pesar de todo fue una noche divertida de comida chatarra y películas de comedia. Se durmieron cerca de las tres de la madrugada. A la mañana siguiente Danny estaba abrazado a Steve y con la cabeza en el pecho de este, cuando un ruido despertó a Steve que se desperezo lentamente

\- Buenos días señores – dijo el camarero entrando con un carrito – el desayuno

\- Muchas gracias – dijo Steve y él salió

\- Mmm – dijo Danny despertando

\- Hola dormilón – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Disculpa – dijo Danny alejándose –, no quise…

\- Está bien – dijo Steve – estábamos cansados, nos dormimos. Olvídalo. No es como que si vayamos a tener una erección matutina ¿no?

\- No – dijo Danny sonriendo cubriéndose con la sabana y formando una campana para que no se le vea la entrepierna –, obvio que no

\- Voy a bañarme – dijo Steve levantándose y dándole la espalda en todo momento. Ni bien llego al baño se encerró y cerró los ojos apoyándose en la puerta para exhalar – Dios mío, si Danno ve esto…

\- ¿Todo está bien? – dijo Danny desde la cama

\- Si – dijo Steve – no te preocupes

\- Ok – dijo Danny levantándose lo más rápido que pudo para que Steve no vuelva y lo vea con la erección más grande de su vida – tomate tu tiempo para bañarte. Yo no estoy apurado – dijo cerrando los ojos y poniéndose en posición fetal con las manos entre las piernas a pesar del dolor de su pierna

Se giró sobre su cuerpo y ahogo un grito en la almohada. Tres minutos después Steve salió del baño y él corrió todo lo que pudo a encerrarse allí. Abrió la ducha y se metió bajo el agua esperando que eso lo ayudase con su pequeño gran problema. Al salir diez minutos después Steve miraba por la ventana apoyado en la pared

\- ¿Todo bien? – pregunto Danny saliendo del baño ya cambiado

\- Si – dijo Steve respirando hondo y volcando a verlo con una sonrisa – ¿Tienes hambre?

\- No te imaginas cuanto – dijo sentándose a la mesa –, ¿Qué hay de comer?

\- Huevos, rodajas de naranja, frutilla, pan dietético, mermelada, tocino, jugo, café, - dijo Steve –, en fin, un delicioso desayuno hawaiano

\- ¿Dijiste tocino y mermelada? – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- Si – dijo Steve –, pero tú no los probaras. Grace me dijo que tu colesterol anda por las nubes, y yo como buen esposo tengo que cuidarte

\- ¿Y qué quieres hacer? – dijo Danny – ¿tirarlo?

\- Es una buena idea – dijo Steve bebiendo jugo

\- No te atrevas a tocar mis huevos – dijo Danny tomando el cuchillo y amenazándolo, por lo que Steve alzo las cejas – ¡mi desayuno, idiota! – grito sonrojado

\- Qué carácter – dijo Steve comiendo naranja –. Prueba esto – le dijo dándole una cucharada en la boca

\- Mmm – dijo Danny cerrando los ojos – esto son lujos que solo en sueños me puedo permitir. ¡Ay! – grito Danny – ¿Por qué me pellizcaste?

\- Estas comiendo sabroso – dijo Steve – y no es un sueño ¿no?

\- ¿Y tenías que pellizcarme para demostrar tu punto? – dijo Danny

\- Era la vía más rápida – dijo Steve

\- Gracias – dijo con ironía

\- De nada – dijo Steve comiendo su naranja –, y por cierto, prometo cuidarlo como se lo merece señor McGarrett

\- ¿Otra vez con eso? – protesto Danny

\- Si – dijo Steve sonriendo – me gusta la cara que pones cuando te lo recuerdo. Y también como suena

\- ¿Qué haremos hoy? – dijo Danny – te recuerdo que estamos de "luna de miel"

\- Tú elige – dijo Steve –, estoy a tu disposición. Pide y yo lo hago realidad

\- Haber… – dijo Danny – me gustaría ver a Grace – y bajo el rostro sonriendo triste –, pero no se puede. Disculpa, no quise...

\- Quieres ver a Grace – dijo Steve –. Ok, hoy veras a Grace

\- Estás loco – dijo Danny –, Rachel no me dejara

\- Rachel no tiene nada que opinar aquí – dijo Steve –. Tú veras a tu monito, porque la veras. Después de todo es tu hija ¿no? Mientras un juez no diga lo contrario, tú tienes derecho. Cámbiate. Te espero en la recepción – va salir

\- Steve – dijo Danny y este lo miro –, gracias

Este sonrió y salió. Danny se quedó en silencio. Rachel había sido, y en cierto modo a pesar de estar en medio de ese problema, seguía siendo la mujer más importante de su vida junto con Grace, por eso le dolía tanto los problemas en los que estaban. Danny daría hasta lo que no tenía para volver a ser una familia, al grado de estar dispuesto a hacerse cargo de Charlie como si el pequeño fuese también su hijo, después de todo en determinado momento había llegado a pensar que era suyo. Para él, el que intentasen separar a su pequeña monito de su lado había sido la peor de las puñaladas que esa mujer le había dado. Una que lo había orillado a hacer las más desesperadas de las locuras que al maniático de McGarrett se le había ocurrido. Sonrió y miro su mano, "Señor McGarrett" pensó. Por lo visto, al final, la mitad de la isla tenía razón, y ellos si terminaron casados, aunque fuese un fraude.

Diez minutos después Danny bajo al lobby del hotel, donde Steve lo esperaba revisando su celular

\- Hola – dijo Danny –, ya estoy listo

\- Entonces andando – dijo Steve poniéndose de pie – ¿traes tu placa?

\- Si – dijo Danny – ¿vamos a trabajar? ¿No que estábamos en unas mini vacaciones?

\- Y lo estamos – dijo Steve – pero eso nadie lo sabe, excepto nosotros – y le guiño el ojo

\- ¿Entonces dónde vamos? – dijo Danny intrigado

\- Ya lo veras – dijo el comandante –. Andando

Se subieron al auto y Steve arranco. A esas alturas Danny ya estaba resignado a no volver a sentarse detrás del volante de su amado auto. El viaje fue tranquilo, entre bromas y risas. Al llegar al colegio de Grace, se bajaron y entraron a paso firme. Casualmente en uno de los pasillos Rachel estaba conversando con la maestra de la niña con el carrito de Charlie junto a ella, mientras esta esperaba unos metros más allá

\- ¡Danno! – grito Grace corriendo hacia él

\- Monito – dijo abrazando a su hija mientras unos pasos más atrás Steve sonreía con los brazos cruzados – ¡cómo te extrañaba! ¿Cómo sigue tu pierna?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Rachel molesta –. Sabes perfec…

\- Buenos día – dijo Steve acercándose para interrumpir

\- Tío Steve – dijo Grace emocionada lanzándose a sus brazos, por lo que el comandante la alzo en brazos – también viniste. ¿Ya no tienen tanto trabajo?

\- Mmm, si lo tenemos – dijo Danny mirando a su compañero

\- Pero estamos trabajando en un caso – dijo Steve – y necesitábamos hablar con el director, por eso vinimos

\- ¿Este fin de semana iré a verte Danno? - dijo la niña intrigada

\- No lo creo, Grace – dijo Rachel –. Stand va viajar y tenemos que acompañarlo

\- Pero no te preocupes Grace – dijo Steve –, para compensarte estas semanas, Danno y yo estamos haciendo algunos arreglos para que pases una buena temporada con nosotros después que este caso termine. ¿Quieres?

\- ¿De verdad? – dijo Grace sonriendo emocionada

\- ¿De que estas hablando? – dijo Rachel sorprendida

\- Si princesa – dijo Danny –, te prometo que en cuanto este caso termine pasaremos unos días juntos ¿sí?

\- ¡Si! – dijo ella feliz y Steve la coloco en el suelo

\- Te amo monito – dijo Danny abrazándola y cerrando sus ojos – no importa lo que venga, tú siempre serás lo más importante en mi vida

\- Y tú en la mía, Danno – dijo la niña aferrándose a su padre –. A nadie amo tanto como a ti

\- Grace… – dijo Rachel

\- Rachel – interrumpió Steve – ¿puedo hablar contigo?

\- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo ella molesta mientras se alejaban unos pasos

\- Comunicarte algunos… cambios – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- ¿Algunos cambios? – dijo ella sorprendida

\- Para empezar te sugiero que dejes que Danny vea a su hija – dijo Steve mirando a su compañero conversar con su hijo – al menos unos minutos en paz – ella iba hablar –. Segundo – siguió Steve –, quiero comunicarte que ayer Danny y yo nos casamos

\- ¿Qué? – dijo ella atónita – ¿De qué… de que… estás hablando? ¿Te volviste loco? – ella se rio – Danny no es gay…

\- Si es o no, ya no es tu problema, – interrumpió Steve – sino el mío. En cuanto a Grace – respira hondo –, te advierto que si me agotas la paciencia, convenceré a Danny que desista de exigir que le devuelvan el derecho de ver a su hija dos días a la semana

\- Entonces me conviene agotar tu paciencia – dijo Rachel sonriendo – ¿no te parece?

\- Yo creo que – dijo Steve sonriendo mirando a Grace y Danny riendo abrazados – a quien le va convenir que tú agotes mi paciencia es a Danny

\- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo ella sorprendida

\- Deja que Danny vea a su hija – exigió el Marín

\- Nunca – dijo Rachel y se acerca a la niña para tomarla del brazo – vámonos

\- Me duele – se quejó Grace

\- Oye, oye, oye, suéltala – dijo Danny molesto –, la estas lastimando

\- Danno – suplico la niña

\- No te metas en lo que no te importa – dijo la mujer molesta

\- Claro que me importa, ¡es mi hija! – grito Danny –, ¡suéltala!

\- Danno – suplico la niña

\- Danny, espera – lo detuvo Steve

\- Vámonos – dijo Rachel llevándose a la rastra a Grace

\- Danno – suplico la niña

\- ¡Grace! – dijo Danny – ¡Grace!

\- Tranquilo – dijo Steve – tranquilo

\- Mi niña – susurro Danny

El resto del día Danny estuvo aún más deprimido que antes, por lo que llegando a la casa se encerró en su habitación y se acostó. No aguanto más y sus lágrimas cayeron de impotencia. Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a entender Rachel estaba empeñada en hacerle pedazos su vida. ¿Qué de malo le había hecho a esa mujer para que se ensañara con él de esa manera, excepto amarla y ella solo lo hería una y otra vez?

Escucho que alguien entraba y se limpió unas lágrimas rebeldes que le surcaban el rostro

\- ¿Puedo? – dijo Steve entrando

\- Claro – dijo el rubio levantando el rostro – ¿hay un caso?

\- No… bueno si – dijo sentándose a su lado –. Danno quiero hacerte una pregunta

\- Dime – dijo este intentando sonreír

\- ¿Qué estarías dispuesto hacer por Grace? – dijo Steve

\- Todo – dijo el rubio

\- ¿Incluso a hacer trabajo de escritorio? – dijo Steve

\- ¿Me vas a mandar a…? – dijo Danny sorprendido –. Steve, estaré bien en unos días…

\- Escúchame Danny, – dijo Steve – desde ahora harás solo trabajo de escritorio, y por absurdo que te parezca te encargaras de la casa

\- ¿Estás loco? – grito el rubio indignado – soy un detective de campo, no un…

\- ¿Y si te dijera que tienes que elegir entre estar unos meses, solo unos meses, detrás de un escritorio y Grace – dijo Steve –, que elegirías?

\- ¿Qué estás pensando? – pregunto Danny intrigado

\- Dime – insistió Steve – ¿Qué elegirías?

\- A Grace obviamente – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- Entonces desde este momento – dijo Steve – empieza la operación "El Rescate de Grace"

\- ¿La operación "El Rescate de Grace"? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Si – dijo Steve – y nunca he fallado en ninguna misión, así que esta no será la primera

\- Y cuéntame – dijo Danny mientras Steve le limpiaba una lágrima – ¿En qué consiste la operación "El Rescate de Grace"? – Danny sonrió y nuevamente Steve sintió algo dentro suyo

En los siguientes días se hicieron cambios en la casa. Se volvió habitual que ambos hombres al llegar a casa hicieran arreglos en la que sería la habitación de la niña. Steve le había comprado póster de Hannah Montana y Danny había conseguido unos cd's que sabía le gustaban. Libros, peluches. Habían acordado que irían con la niña a comprar ropa.

La cercanía estaba modificando su relación, tornándola aún más cercana, sí es que eso era posible. Ninguno supo a ciencia cierta cuando sentarse abrazados a ver televisión por las noches se había vuelto tan habitual. O que Danny necesitara el pecho del Marine como almohada por las noches, mientras que Steve no lograba conciliar el sueño si no tenía la cintura del rubio entre sus brazos. Ni cuando dejaron de decir mi casa o mi auto, para decir "nuestro". Esa intimidad que ambos al principio habían defendido con dientes y uñas se había convertido en una membrana muy suave y ninguno fue consiente cuando esta se rompió para dar paso a algo que ninguno era consciente cuanto necesitaba: llamar al lugar donde el otro estaba, su hogar

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Rachel había interpuesto la demanda en su contra para quitarle la paternidad de Grace y no había grandes avances. Inventaba mentiras para acercarse y ver a su hija aunque solo fuese de lejos, ya que le había llegado una orden de alejamiento. Era una tortura no poder acercarse y abrazar a su monito, llevarla al parque y sentarse a conversar por horas. Acostarla por las noches y contarle cuentos de príncipes y princesas, pero sabia que eso no duraría para siempre. Steve había pedido una copia del video de seguridad del colegió donde se mostraba claramente el maltrató que la niña recibía por parte de su madre y había contratado un detective privado para que averiguase realmente cual era trato el que Grace recibía. Los resultados lejos de tranquilizarlo solo alteraron sus nervios a un punto indecible.

Stand Edward tenía una buena posición y debido a sus negocios vivía viajando, pero procuraba que en su casa nunca faltase nada, así que ni Steve ni Danny entendían por qué el detective había asegurado que era la pequeña Grace la que prácticamente era una especie de ama de llave en casa de los Edwards, siendo a su corta edad la encargada de todo lo referente a tratar con los empleados y el cuidado de su hermano menor, Charlie, era un bebe hermoso y muy bien portado, a pesar de que siempre estaba enfermo. Los Edwards lo habían llevado a diferentes hospitales tanto dentro como fuera de la isla, incluso habían viajado al extranjero, pero el diagnostico siempre era el mismo, HLH, y tan solo un trasplante de medula lo salvaría. El problema residía en que ni Rachel o Stand eran compatibles y para hacerle la prueba a Grace, Danny debía dar su autorización y la mujer se negaba rotundamente a pedirla

Era sábado, Steve le había dicho que necesitaba hablar seriamente con él esa mañana, pero Joe lo había llamado y había tenido que salir. Regreso cerca de las dos de la tarde

\- En un momento estará el almuerzo – dijo Danny cuando sintió que alguien llegaba a casa

\- Esta bien – dijo Steve sentándose en el sofá y mirando a su alrededor ¡Cuánto había cambiado su vida desde que el rubio detective había entrado en ella!

\- ¿Cómo esta Joe? – dijo Danny saliendo de la cocina y sentándose a su lado

\- Bien – dijo Steve sonriendo abrazándolo – te manda saludo

\- ¿Por qué no lo invitas un día de estos a tomar unas cervezas aquí? – dijo Danny acomodando su cabeza en el hombro del Marine

\- La verdad es que no me quiero arriesgar a nada antes de tener a Grace con nosotros – dijo Steve acariciándole el cabello

\- Me va dar sueño si sigues así – dijo Danny cerrando los ojos

\- Entonces descansa – dijo Steve

\- Me consientes mucho – suspiro Danny

\- Eres mi esposo – dijo Steve sonriendo – es mi derecho mimarte y consentirte

\- ¿Qué dijiste Steve? – dijo una voz femenina sorprendida detrás de ellos

\- ¡Catherine! – dijo Steve sorprendido girando a verla mientras Danny se separaba del Marín nervioso

\- ¿Te casaste con…? – dijo la recién llegada mirando a la pareja con ojos entre cerrados

\- Nosotros… – dijo Danny nervioso

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Steve poniéndose de pie

\- Yo debo… – dijo Danny intentando ponerse de pie lo más rápido posible - ¡Ahhh!

\- Cuidado – dijo Steve abrazándolo para sentarlo nuevamente – te puedes lastimar

\- Creo que ya lo hice – dijo Danny – ayúdame a ponerme de pie…

\- No te moverás de aquí – dijo Steve acomodándolo en el sofá – Catherine y yo hablaremos afuera. Sera solo unos minutos, ahora comemos

\- No es neces… – dijo Danny

\- No te muevas – ordeno Steve – ahora vuelvo. Acompáñame Catherine

\- Es tu casa – protesto la mujer

\- Exacto – corto Steve – y si yo digo que Danny no se mueve, no lo hace.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Catherine cerro los ojos y se acarició el puente de la nariz – esto es una conversación de pareja

\- Entonces eres tú la que sobra – dijo Steve y Catherine lo miro con total sorpresa

\- ¡Animal! – grito Danny

\- Mira, si quieres saber que pasa acompáñame afuera – dijo Steve

\- ¿Por qué aquí no? – dijo Catherine

\- Porque Danno necesita descansar – dijo Steve – y tú lo estas importunando

\- ¿Lo prefieres a él que a mí? – dijo sorprendida

\- Él es mi esposo y está convaleciente – dijo Steve – así que si, lo prefiero a él que a ti. Fuiste tú la que tomo esto como un juego y se largó sin mirar atrás. ¿Qué vienes a reclamar ahora? – Catherine le da una bofetada al Marine y sale de prisa

\- ¡Catherine! – grito Danny intentando seguirla – ¡Catherine! Espera. Síguela, imbécil – exigió el rubio –, y explícale. Ahora – grito antes la inercia de su mejor amigo –, ve

\- ¡Maldición! – susurro Steve y corrió detrás de ella - ¡Cat, espera! – la alcanzo antes que suba a su auto – ¡Cat! Danny tiene razón, no es lo que parece.

\- Ya no es mi problema – dijo esta

\- Escúchame – suplico Steve –, Rachel le quiere quitar la custodia de Grace a Danny y yo conseguí que Helen Miller atendiera su caso, pero nos dijo que si Danny no estaba casado sería imposible que le diera pelea. Cat – dijo Steve respirando hondo –, esa niña es su vida. No puedo permitir que la pierda cuando yo puedo hacer algo. Se lo debo

\- ¿Pero casarte, Steve? – dijo Catherine

\- Jamás ha pasado ni pasara nada entre nosotros – juro Steve – Tú te fuiste todos estos meses…

\- ¿Qué pasara ahora entre nosotros? – dijo la mujer

\- Nada. Todo sigue igual. Mira, – dijo Steve – entiendo si quieres que terminemos, pero…

\- Júrame que entre ustedes no ha pasado ni pasara nada – dijo ella

\- No soy gay – dijo Steve abrazándola –, y si me acompañas a la casa te lo puedo demostrar

\- ¿Ah, si? – dijo ella con picardía – pruébemelo comandante

\- Con mucho gusto, teniente – dijo Steve sonriendo


	5. REALIDADES Y SUEÑOS

Inspirado en E2 T1 y E10 T8

Cerca de las siete de la noche la pareja salió de la recamara de huéspedes. Cuando Catherine le pregunto porque no habían ido a la suya, Steve dijo que poco antes que ella llegara había tenido un problema con su cama y aun no lo reparaba, entonces la chica se ofreció para ayudarlo, pero él le dijo que no era necesario.

\- Le voy a hablar a Danny – dijo Steve

\- ¿No podemos comer solos? – dijo ella sonriendo

\- Estuvimos toda la tarde solos – dijo Steve –, además quiero que Danny coma algo. Ya es tarde. Ahora vengo – dijo dejándola sola por lo que ella resoplo

Steve lo busco por toda la casa y se preocupó al no encontrarlo, fue hacia el patio trasero y se encontró a Danny sentado en el piso mirando las estrellas. Se detuvo a un par de pasos de él y estudio su perfil, se veía tan relajado, ya más cerca noto que tenía los ojos cerrados escuchando música con los auriculares que hacía poco él le había comprado a Grace, una hermosa sonrisa se veía en su rostro, con todo el sigilo que su entrenamiento le enseño saco su celular de su bolsillo y le tomo una foto, no supo por qué pero un impulso a ponerla como fondo de pantalla.

Se sentó a su lado y sonrió para sí mismo, cerca de diez minutos después noto que en realidad el rubio estaba dormido.

\- Hey – dijo suavemente –, despierta – Danny se removió en medio del sueño – Bello durmiente

\- A ellos se los despierta con un beso – dijo Danny desperezándose

\- ¿Quieres un beso, eh? – dijo Steve acomodándolo entre sus brazos

\- ¿Y qué princesa me lo dará? – dijo Danny sonriendo pero sin abrir aun los ojos

\- ¿Y por qué no puede ser un príncipe? – dijo Steve

\- ¿Uno como tú? – dijo Danny

\- Yo no soy un príncipe – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Ni yo una princesa – dijo Danny

\- Eso… – dijo Steve – es discutible

\- ¿A qué te refieres con discutible? – dijo Danny enderezándose por lo que Steve solo sonrió – ¿A qué te refieres con discutible?

\- Vamos – dijo Steve – levántate

\- Responde animal. ¿A qué te refieres con discutible? – insistió Danny empezando a molestarse

\- ¿No te vas a levantar, eh? – dijo Steve poniéndose de pie –. Ok, tú te lo buscaste

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Neandertal? – protesto Danny cuando Steve lo levanto en brazos – bájame, bájame

\- No aun – dijo corriendo hacia su habitación

\- Bájame – decía Danny en medio de carcajadas

\- Ahora si – dijo Steve sonriendo y colocándolo en la cama

\- Estás loco – dijo Danny mientras Steve se acostaba a su lado

\- Tú nunca dices nada nuevo ¿no? – dijo Steve mirándolo fijamente

\- Y tú ni siquiera en una simple caminata – dijo Danny – dejas de lado la velocidad

\- ¿Por qué me desafías siempre? – dijo Steve acariciándole el cabello

\- ¿Y tú por qué no puedes hacer nada normal? – dijo Danny

\- Define normal – dijo Steve

\- Lo contrario a ti – dijo Danny –, no es obvio

\- ¿Ah sí? – dijo Steve – tú me juzgas como un Neanderthal…

\- Porque lo eres – interrumpió Danny sonriente

\- …Pero eres más cerrado que yo – continuo Steve como si el rubio no hubiese hablado

\- ¿Yo? – dijo el rubio sorprendido

\- Si tú, mi hermosa princesa – dijo Steve

\- Otra vez con eso – dijo Danny mientras el Marine lo abrazaba por la cintura

\- Tienes razón – dijo Steve –, Grace es la princesa, tú eres mi reina

\- Oh – dijo Danny abrazándose al cuello del comandante –, pero como tú eres solo un príncipe azul. No me puedo fijar en ti

\- Hace un momento dijiste que si lo era – susurro Steve mientras acercaba sus labios al rubio hasta besarlo lentamente

Lentamente las manos de Steve se colaron bajo la polera ancha con la que Danny estaba en casa y le acaricio la cintura subiendo por su espalda desnuda. El rubio sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía lentamente a medida que él bajaba sus manos hacia sus caderas pequeñas y redondas. Los labios de Steve dejo los suyos y bajó hasta su cuello donde lamio y mordisqueo a gusto arrancado quejido de placer al más bajo. Una mano se metió en su pantalón y llego hasta su hombría, la tomo y lentamente la acaricio logrando un concierto de gemidos de parte del detective, quien estaba completamente perdió en la niebla de placer que envolvía su mente, y que fue callado por el más dulce de los besos, que más que buscar su lengua, buscaba su propia alma, pero no para robársela como lo habían hecho otros labios hasta ahora, sino para rendirle pleitesía, para adorarlo. No era dueño de sus actos, ni tampoco quería serlo sintiendo como Steve se acostó sobre él sin aplastarlo mientras masajeaba ambos miembros al mismo tiempo con una sola mano

\- ¡Steve! ¡Danno! – gritaron al mismo tiempo

Steve cayó hacia un lado y Danny se acostó sobre el pecho de su mejor amigo con los ojos cerrados. No hicieron falta palabras para saber que ahora ambos estaban seguro que la mitad de la isla tenía razón, y ese era el camino natural de su relación. El sueño los venció uno en brazos del otro. Pero antes de dejarse llevar completamente al mundo de Morfeo, Steve recordó el juramento que le había hecho a Catherine: "No soy gay, y si me acompañas a la casa te lo puedo demostrar". Ahora la pregunta era ¿si él no era gay, porque solo había pensado en Danny cuando estuvo en la cama con Catherine, al grado de mentirle para no llevarla a su habitación? En cambio, en esos momentos, con Danny entre sus brazos, era la primera vez que se acordaba de su novia, y no sentía la culpa que había sentido horas antes.

Ya habían pasado cerca de quince minutos desde que Catherine dejó de escuchar ruido, por lo que decidió salir del baño de la habitación de Steve en el que se había escondido cuando escuchó que la pareja subía. Había entrado por curiosidad a la recamara para llevarse dos de las peores sorpresas de su vida

Lentamente entre abrió la puerta del baño y salió. Sus lágrimas siguieron cayeron por su rostro a raudales. Hacia tan solo un par de horas ella era la que estaba con el comandante en la cama del cuarto de al lado y ahora era ese hombre el que dormía plácidamente entre los brazos del Marine. Y no solo eso por segunda vez en el día había escuchado al hombre que amaba llegar al clímax con el nombre del rubio entre sus labios, y por si eso fuera poco, ¡Steve no había sido consiente de sus actos, soló se había dejado llevar por sus emociones!

Había descubierto que Steve le había mentido en todo ese día. Mintió cuando dijo que estaba en una misión y no volvería hasta dentro de unos días. Mintió cuando dijo que no podían ir a su cuarto porque su cama tenía un problema. Mintió cuando dijo que no pasaba nada entre el detective y él. Mintió cuando dijo que su relación seguiría intacta. Mintió al dejar que ella se hiciera ilusiones de una vida a su lado cuando era obvio que se había casado con Danny por amor. Y es que esa era la peor y mas crueles de todas las mentiras que Steve había dicho hasta ese momento, la mentira que se había inventado él mismo para su propio corazón

La mañana siguiente empezó la nueva rutina de Danny. Se levanto temprano y preparó el desayuno de Steve. Había decidido no hablar con el Marine sobre lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, no vaya a ser que Steve malinterpretara las cosas y creyera que lo estaba presionando para que tuviesen algo mas. Después de todo, él tampoco tenía cabeza para eso, no cuando lo más importante de su vida estaba en juego, su hija.

Cuando Steve llegó de correr se fue directo a bañar. Para bajar tres minutos después totalmente impecable.

\- Todo se ve delicioso – dijo Steve sentándose

\- En algo me tengo que entretener ahora que soy un simple desempleado – dijo Danny

\- Sobre eso quería hablar contigo – dijo el Marine – ¿tú tienes ahorros, Danno?

\- No muchos la verdad – dijo Danny sacando la mantequilla del refrigerador –, ya sabes, Rachel insiste en criar a Grace como niña rica

\- Lo sé – dijo Steve pensativo – ¿Mas o menos a cuanto llegan tus ahorros?

\- Unos tres mil – dijo Danny sentándose – ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres…?

\- Yo tengo como treinta mil – dijo Steve pensativo

\- Amigo – dijo Danny después de lanzar un silbido –, eres millonario

\- De ellos puedo disponer de unos diez o quince mil – dijo Steve ignorando el anterior comentario del rubio – el resto quiero déjalos como respaldo para cuando revisen nuestras finanzas

\- ¿Y que harás con ese dinero? – dijo Danny intrigado

\- Haremos Danno – dijo Steve –, haremos. Estamos juntos en esto, recuérdalo ¿Cómo pareceremos un matrimonio si hablas en singular?

\- ¿Y qué haremos con ese dinero? – dijo Danny resoplando

\- Abriremos ese restaurante del que hablaste el otro día – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- ¿Qué? – fue todo lo que la sorpresa le permitió decir al rubio

\- Incluso ya pensé en el nombre – dijo Steve sonriendo – McDanno ¿Te gusta?

\- ¿McDanno? – repitió Danny

\- Si – dijo Steve – por McGarrett y Danno

\- ¿Y por que tu nombre primero? – dijo Danny

\- Por que soy el mas alto – dijo Steve con picardía

\- Ojala las balas dijeran lo mismo y te llegaran primero a ti – protesto el rubio

\- Ves, esa actitud no ayuda a la buena vibra – protesto Steve también. – En fin – exhalo –, yo solo pensaba en tener más oportunidades para tener la custodia de Grace. Olvida todo

\- ¿La custodia de Grace? – dijo Danny entre sorprendido e intrigado – ¿De que hablas?

\- Olvídalo – dijo Steve – solo era una idea loca que se me vino…

\- ¡Explícate! – exigió Danny

\- Todo mundo sabe que si bien Cinco Cero es muy efectivo, trabajar en la unidad puede ser peligroso, ¿cierto? – dijo Steve

\- Mmm – dijo Danny dubitativo – todo es tu culpa, pero si es cierto. Continua

\- Si los dos trabajamos en Cinco Cero – dijo Steve – nos costara tener la custodia completa de Grace, por los riesgos

\- ¿Tener la custodia completa de Grace? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Si. La custodia completa de Grace – repitió Steve –. Pero si su padre biológico tiene un trabajo seguro, que le permita dejarla la policía en cualquier momento y estar con ella la mayor parte del tiempo, respaldo económico y demuestre que Rachel la maltrata, la corte le dará a él su custodia.

\- Podríamos usar los videos del colegio – dijo Danny

\- También podríamos investigarla – dijo Steve – algo me dice que la señora Edward no es tan respetable como le quiere hacer creer a la gente

\- No quería llegar a esto – dijo Danny apenado –, pero no voy a poner en riesgo a mi hija. Pidamos su custodia completa

\- No te arrepentirás – dijo Steve sintiendo el impulso de abrazarlo pero enseguida se separaron nerviosos

\- Yo… – dijo Danny – he… ¿tienes hambre? – dijo señalando la mesa

\- Si, – dijo Steve pasándose las manos por el cabello –. Comamos

\- ¿Y donde abriríamos McDanno Bar & Grill? – dijo Danny sirviéndose café

\- ¿McDanno Bar & Grill? – dijo Steve intrigado

\- ¿Qué? – se defendió el rubio –. Es bonito

\- Si – dijo Steve sonriendo – me gusta. Hay un lugar en Chinatown. El otro día pase por allí y me gusto ¿Quieres ir a verlo?

\- ¿Ahora? – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- Si, ahora – dijo Steve –, y si te gusta, hoy mismo nace oficialmente McDanno Bar & Grill. Después de todo, lo que necesitamos es tiempo


	6. LAPESPECTIVA CORRECTA

Inspirado en E2 T1 y E10 T8

El lugar le encanto a Danny por lo que ese mismo iniciaron los tramites de compra. A Steve le gustaba las risas que cada vez se hacia mas común tanto en la casa como en el restaurant. Cada tarde cuando el reloj marcaba las cinco dejaba todo y corría al restaurant a ayudar a Danny. Se quedaban hasta alta horas de la noche limpiando, martillando, pintando. Los fines de semanas se levantaban temprano y se iban a seguir trabajando. Más de una vez incluso se quedaron trabajando toda la noche. Risas, roces fugases y nervios se convirtieron en un común denominador entre ellos fundiéndose con sus ya inevitables peleas por tonterías que ninguno entendía realmente y de las cuales se reían cada noche durante la cena, o viendo la televisión en la sala

Cierto día en el que Danny ya estaba casi totalmente recuperado gracias a que Steve lo llevaba religiosamente a su fisioterapia, habían tenido un día mas difícil de lo normal en la oficina y Danny lo supo ni bien atravesó el lugar y escucho el gruñido del comandante a todo ser vivo o inanimado

\- ¿Qué le pasa ahora? – pregunto Danny intrigado

\- Ve a averiguarlo y nos cuentas – dijo Chin

\- ¿De casualidad no tienes por allí una silla y un látigo para pelear contra fieras? Bueno, contra Neandertales

\- Suerte – dijo Cho sonriendo.

\- Buenos días. Mi nombre es Sigmund Freud – dijo Danny entrando – ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?

\- Ahora no Danno – dijo Steve cerrando los ojos

\- Si se lo cuentas al bueno de Danno, lo resolveremos juntos – dijo esté

\- ¡Tú no quieres resolver nada! – grito Steve – sino saber el chisme

\- Este…, chicos… – dijo Chin asomándose por la puerta

\- No soy como tú que lo quieres controlar todo – acuso Danny

\- ¿Controlar? – dijo Steve – revisas cada milímetro de lo que le compro a Grace buscando no sé qué cosa

\- Soló cuido a mi monito – dijo Danny a la defensiva saliendo molesto de la oficina

\- Chicos… – repitió Chin

\- ¿Insinúas que yo no cuidó a mi pequeña? – dijo Steve siguiéndolo molesto

\- ¿Cuidar? – dijo Danny con ironía –. La asfixias con tantos cuidados

\- Eso es mentira – se defendió Steve – ¿o te dijo algo? – ahora preocupado

\- Chicos… – insistió Chin

\- No hace falta – dijo Danny – ¿Qué niño se levanta a las cinco de la mañana un sábado para correr?

\- Es ella la que me quiere acompañar – dijo Steve – buscando que tú también hagas ejercicio

\- ¡Basta! – dijo Cho

\- ¿Qué quieres? – dijeron Danny y Steve al mismo tiempo

\- Que dejen de practicar la obra de teatro para el aniversario de Cinco Cero – dijo Cho – ya que estamos en horas de trabajo

\- ¿Obra? – dijo Steve – ¿Qué o…? – fue allí que noto la presencia de una mujer junto a los primos – Ah, si, la obra – dijo Steve mientras abrazaba a Danny por la cintura

\- Tenemos que practicarlo mucho para que nos salga natural – dijo Danny sonriendo mientras le apretaba las costillas al comandante

\- Yo lo vi bastante natural – dijo el hombre

\- Fruto de la practica – dijo Steve sonriendo mientras le pellizcaba un glúteo al rubio

\- ¡Si! – grito Danny para disimular el dolor

\- El señor viene de la oficina de Bienestar Familiar – dijo Cho y tanto Steve como Danny se miraron entre si

\- Buenos días, Steve McGarrett – dijo Steve estrechándole la mano –, mi esposo Danniel – Danny se la estrecho también –. pasemos a mi oficina – dijo Steve y le cedió el paso

\- ¡Me pagaras ese pellico, maldito animal! – dijo Danny en un susurro disfrazado de sonrisa que solo el comandante escucho

\- Jamás imagine que fueran tan duras – dijo Steve en el mismo tono y Danny se sonrojo a niveles insospechados

A pesar de los nervios de ambos hombres, la entrevista transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes. Ninguno fue consiente que al sentarse en el sofá frente al trabajador social se tomaron de las manos y no se soltaron en ningún momento. Las sonrisas sinceras, las miradas cómplices, las palabras dulces, los nervios mal disimulados. Si en algún momento el asistente social tuvo alguna duda de si eso era una farsa quedo completamente disipada cuando a Danny se le quebró la voz hablando de Grace y Steve lo abrazo contra su pecho mientras esperaba que se calmara. Cuando el rubio lo consiguió, Steve suavemente le levanto el rostro y le limpio las lágrimas con una dulzura y delicadeza que estaba seguro que jamás volvería a ver.

Su trabajo no solo consistía en entrevistar a padres que buscaban la custodia de un niño, sino en analizar sus vidas a fondo y no dejar que se escape ningún recoveco. Ya había ido a casa de los Edwards y había hablado con estos. Le había agradado el trato que se tenían entre sí y el cuidado que tenían hacia los niños. Era un buen lugar para los niños. Y ahora que había visto hablado con los McGarrett estaba lista para presentarle su infórmeme a la juez del caso.

Al principio le había parecido un caso complicado donde debería desplegar sus veinte años de experiencia, pero tras hablar con ambas parejas, todo estaba claro

\- Eso es todo señores McGarrett – dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie

\- ¿Cuándo se sabrá…? – pregunto Danny nervioso

\- Le presentare mi informe al juez a más tardar mañana – dijo él – y la revisara para dar su veredicto

\- ¿Cree que tengamos oportunidad? – dijo Danny nervioso

\- Yo creo que… – decía el asistente social cuando la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso

\- Steve – dijo Catherine entrando sorpresivamente – te tengo grandes noticias… – concluyo antes de besarlo apasionadamente

\- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo el asistente social

\- ¡Sal de aquí Catherine! – exigió Steve separándose de la mujer

\- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendida la mujer

\- Yo le puedo explicar – decía Danny más nervioso que nunca

\- ¡Sal de aquí Catherine! – exigió Steve nuevamente –. Le aseguro que no es lo que parece – dijo mirando al hombre

\- Ahora si tengo las cosas en la perspectiva correcta – dijo el hombre – buen día

\- Por favor espere – suplicaba Danny –, las cosas no son… – pero él ya se había ido

\- ¿Interrumpí algo? – pregunto Catherine

\- Permiso – dijo Danny y también salió deprisa

\- ¡Danny! – dijo Steve intentando detenerlo

\- Déjame Steve – exigió Danny saliendo del cuartel

\- Steve, explícame que pasa aquí – exigió Catherine

\- Luego Cat – dijo este mientras salía corriendo –, luego

Los días para Danny a partir de aquel instante se volvió un auténtico infierno, no se lograba concentrar en el trabajo y daba gracias a cualquier deidad que hubiese arriba que Steve le había exigido solo hacer trabajo de escritorio, ya que de lo contrario le hubiesen dada más de un balazo. Estaba seguro que todo se había ido por el caño y que nunca más vería a su hija. Lo peor era la confusión mental y emocional que tenía. Por un lado estaba consciente de que lo que había entre Steve y él solo era una farsa, pero es que se sentía tan natural, tan correcto que no quería que terminase nunca y daría todo porque fuese real y para siempre, pero el comandante la había dejado clara su posición desde el principio, eso solo era una treta para que él tuviese a Grace. Ahora Steve estaba distante, frio, había un muro entre ellos y cada día se hacía más infranqueable. Por otro lado estaba el desastre que había sido la entrevista con el trabajador social, se había llevado la peor de las impresiones y ya se imaginaba lo que escribiría en ese informe.

El restaurant estaba casi listo y tanto Steve como Danny querían que la inauguración fuese cuando Grace estuviese con ellos por lo tanto pidieron que Helen solicitase permiso para que la niña fuese a pesar de que Rachel no quería que existiera contacto entre ellos

Casualmente, por esos días Rachel y Charlie tuvieron que acompañar a Stand al continente por negocios, por lo que el juez ordeno que Grace se quedaría bajo la tutela de lo McGarrett, dado que estaban en época de clase. Esto no le hizo ninguna gracia a la mujer pero no le quedo de otra.

\- La cena ya está lista – dijo Danny sonriendo mientras entraba a la sala y veía a Steve jugando con Danny

\- Me muero de hambre – dijo Grace

\- Entonces ve a lavarte las manos – dijo Steve sonriendo y esta obedeció

\- Catherine te llamo – dijo Danny

\- ¿Qué dijo? – pregunto Steve

\- Que no te podrá ver hoy porque le salieron cosas de último momento – dijo Danny mientras volvía a la cocina seguido del Marine

\- Gracias – dijo ayudándolo a poner la mesa

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes? – dijo Danny como quien no quiere la cosa

\- Bien – dijo Steve sonriente – pasamos por nuestro mejor momento. Creo que después que acabe todo esto le pediré matrimonio

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Danny sorprendido mientras un plato se le escapaba de las manos – ¡maldición! Disculpa, no sé qué me paso

\- No te preocupes – dijo Steve apresurándose a ayudarlo a levantar los pedazos

\- Yo lo levanto – dijo Danny y accidentalmente sus manos se rozaron, levanto lentamente su vista y se cruzó con la del Marine. El tacto era suave y cargado de tensión sexual, esa tensión que había existido entre ambos desde el primer momento. Steve sintió como Danny se estremecía

\- Ya volví – dijo Grace entrando

\- No entres – dijo Danny –, voy a limpiar

\- Volvamos a la sala – dijo Steve poniéndose de pie y levantándola en brazos para salir de allí

El resto del día fue tranquilo y muy familiar, a pesar de ese incidente. Como la habitación que Steve le había asignado todavía no estaba completamente lista, esa tarde fueron de compra tal como Steve había sugerido, fueron a comprar todo lo necesario para la recamara de Grace y aunque Danny quiso comprar cosas simples, el seal no escatimo en gastos. Tanto así que cuando pasaron frente a una tienda de peluches y Grace vio un peluche que era tres veces su tamaño, Steve simplemente entro y se lo compro. Danny solo movió la cabeza negativamente y sonrió cuando Steve se lo entrego a Grace

\- Y este es para ti – dijo entregándole un pequeño gatito al rubio

\- Se parece a ti, Danno – dijo Grace sonriendo

\- ¿Te parezco un gato, eh? – dijo Danny sonriendo mientras le hacia cosquilla a su hija

\- Y el más lindo de todos – dijo Steve consiguiendo un sonrojo del detective

\- Grace – dijo Danny intentando cambiar el tema –, tu tío Steve y yo… tenemos que contarte algo –, a ambos hombres les preocupaba la reacción de la niña cuando se enterase de los cambios en sus vidas –, y no me gustaría que pensaras que…

\- Danno y yo nos casamos – interrumpió Steve – y vamos a pedir tu custodia

\- ¿Mi que? – dijo ella sorprendida

\- ¡Animal! – susurro el rubio molesto –, ¡así no! Veras, mi amor – dijo Danny con la mayor paciencia del mundo mientras la niña ponía cara de no entender nada –, la custodia es cuando un juez…

\- Vamos a lograr que vivas para siempre con nosotros – interrumpió Steve – y seamos solo nosotros tus padres

\- Eres una bestia – grito Danny cuando Grace se quedó en completo silencio por la sorpresa –. ¡La choqueaste!

\- Fue tu culpa – acuso Steve –, dabas muchas vueltas

\- ¡La estaba preparando para darle la noticia! – se defendió Danny

\- ¡Es una niña – dijo Steve señalándola –, no la cena de esta noche!

\- ¿Me estas llamando caníbal? – dijo Danny

\- Grace – dijo Steve mientras lentamente le agarraba la mano al ver que la niña no reaccionaba –, cariño

\- ¿Y mi mamá? – dijo Grace después de un largo silencio

\- La podrás ver los fines de semana – dijo Danny

\- ¿Y… si… no la quiero ver…. nunca más? – dijo la niña tímidamente

\- ¿A qué te refieres, monito? – dijo Danny mirando disimuladamente a Steve – ¿Tú… no quieres volverla a ver?

\- Yo… – miro hacia un lado nerviosa – ¿Charlie también vivirá contigo? Él también es… – pero de pronto se quedó en silencio

\- ¿Él también es que, Grace? – dijo Steve intrigado

\- Nada – dijo ella nerviosa

\- Monito – dijo Danny con la voz más dulce que pudo – ¿quieres contarnos algo? – pero la niña negó rotundamente

\- Mira, – dijo Grace señalando la vitrina – la nueva mochila de Hannah Montana – y corrió hacia allí

\- ¿Qué crees que quiso decir? – dijo Danny nervioso

\- No lo sé, Danno – dijo Steve mirando fijamente a la niña –, no lo se

No volvieron a tocar el tema dado que era algo que ponía nerviosa a la niña, pero Steve se prometió a si mismo llegar hasta el fondo del asunto y si sus sospechas resultaban ciertas, ni la fortuna de Bill Gates impediría que esa mujer pagara por todo lo que les estaba haciendo a los Williams. Los días pasaron y era obvio cuan feliz estaba Grace de estar con ellos, aunque la felicidad de Danny no era menor. Procuraba estar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, por eso cada tarde, después que recogía a la niña del colegio iban a trabajar en el restaurante, luego pasaban por Steve para ir un rato al parque o a tomar un helado. Al llegar a casa se turnaban para hacer la cena mientras el ayudaba a Grace con la terea. En pocos días se había vuelto una rutina que parecía tener de toda la vida. Dos semanas después, estaban los tres riendo en la sala mientras veían una película, cuando el timbre sonó insistentemente

\- Yo abro – dijo Grace sonriendo mientras corría hacia la puerta. En cuanto la abrió un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo

\- Prepara tus cosas nos vamos en este momento – dijo Rachel ni bien vio quien era quien le había abierto

\- Hoy es sábado – dijo Grace tímidamente – ¿me puedo quedar con Danno?

\- Dije que prepares tus cosas porque nos vamos – ordeno la mujer

\- ¿Quién es, Grace? – dijo Steve acercándose – Buenos días Rachel

\- Buen día Steve – dijo esta –, vengo por Grace

\- Es sábado – dijo Steve – teníamos planeado ir a la playa

\- Chicos – dijo Danny – apuren ¿Qué hacen parados…? ¡Rachel!

\- Que lo disfruten – respondió la mujer – vámonos

\- Danno – dijo Steve – ayuda a Grace. Rachel vino por ella

\- Steve… – iba protestar el rubio

\- Ayuda a Grace por favor – dijo el comandante acariciándole el rostro al rubio –, y no te preocupes por nada – susurro besándole la frente –, ve

\- Vamos monito – dijo Danny tomándole la mano a su hija –, hagámosle caso a tu tío

\- Y date prisa – le grito Rachel

\- ¡No le hables…! – dijo Danny girándose para encarar a la mujer

\- Danno no – dijo Steve interponiéndose –, ve con Grace

\- Eso – dijo Rachel con sorna – hazle, caso a tu dueño. No eres más que un perro que es incapaz de sobrevivir solo

\- Piensa en Grace – dijo Steve y Danny entro a la casa con la pequeña – ¿Y Charlie? ¿cómo sigue?

\- No es tu problema – dijo la mujer cortante

\- Aun – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo ella

\- Cuida bien a los niños – dijo Steve

\- Son mis hijos – dijo Rachel –, siempre lo hago

\- ¿Estas segura? – dijo el comandante

\- ¿Grace te dijo algo a ti o Danny? – pregunto la mujer algo nerviosa

\- ¿Tenía que contarnos algo? – dijo Steve cruzándose de brazos

\- Claro que no – dijo ella. Diez minutos después regresaron Danny y Grace –, camina cielo. Ya se nos hizo tarde

\- Adiós Danno – dijo la niña abrazando a su padre

\- Danno te ama monito – dijo el hombre aferrándola entre sus brazos –. No importa lo que venga, tú siempre serás lo más importante en mi vida.

\- Y tú en la mía, Danno – dijo la niña aferrándose a su padre –. A nadie amo tanto como a ti

\- Adiós Grace – dijo Steve abrazándola

\- Te quiero tío – dijo la niña

\- Vamos – dijo Rachel llevándose a la niña

\- Danno te ama, monito – grito el rubio – Danno te ama

\- Ven aquí – dijo Steve abrazando al detective, mientras este escondía el rostro en el pecho del comandante para llorar.


	7. CORAZÓN HERIDO

Inspirado en E2 T1 y E10 T8

Los días pasaron y el día de la inauguración de McDanno Bar & Grill llego. Desgraciadamente Rachel no dio su venia para que Grace fuera al evento, pero como agradecimiento a todo lo que Steve estaba haciendo por él, Danny se puso su mejor traje, dibujo su mejor sonrisa en su rostro y decidió que estaría a la altura de la ocasión. Prueba de ello es que no se separó del brazo del comandante en toda la noche y Steve parecía complacido con ello. Todo fue un éxito, aunque el verdadero reto venia al día siguiente ¿iría alguien al restáurate después de la inauguración? La respuesta fue contundente, antes de las diez de la mañana tenían la mitad de las mesas reservadas para esa noche y varias para la semana siguiente. El trabajo logro distraer al rubio, y hablar con la abogada Miller, le brindo la seguridad de que existía una posibilidad de recuperar a su hija.

Ese día en particular había sido agotador para él. Había hecho montañas de papeleos y atendido el restaurant hasta cerca a la media noche. Cuando llegaron a casa se dio un baño y se acostó, mientras Steve se hacia cargo de Eddie, el Golden Retriever que había adoptado hace poco. La voz de Steve lo despertó en la madrugada mientras se movía por todo el lugar.

\- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Danny despertando

\- Disculpa – dijo el Marine –, vuelve a dormir

\- ¿Hay problemas? – dijo sentándose en la cama

\- No – dijo sonriendo Steve – solo…

\- ¿Qué haces con esa cámara? – dijo Danny al notar el objeto en su mano

\- Era de mi padre – dijo Steve – yo…

\- ¿Me estabas tomando fotos en dormido? – dijo soñoliento y risueño el rubio

\- Es que te veias muy hermoso – dijo Steve acomodándose a su lado y dejado la cámara sobre la mesita de noche

\- ¿Qué horas es? – dijo abrazándose a la cintura de Marine

\- Las dos – dijo Steve mirando el reloj

\- ¿Y ya te vas a levantar? – dijo colocando su cabeza en el pecho del hombre

\- A diferencia tuya, no podía dormir – dijo Steve acariciándole el cabello

\- Y te pusiste a acosarme – dijo Danny cerrando los ojos mientras Steve lo abrazaba por la cintura

\- Aún no he empezado a hacerlo – replico con voz ronca Steve mientras le besaba el cuello – pero muero de ganas por hacerlo

\- ¿Y qué esperas? – dijo Danny y fue todo lo que el comandante necesito para girarse hasta quedar sobre el más bajo

Lentamente las manos de Steve quitaron la playera con la que Danny estaba durmiendo, y a medida que esa piel suave se iba descubriendo, él iba besándola con la mayor de las adoraciones. Su lengua jugo con esas tetillas pequeñas y rosadas hasta tenerlas completamente erectas mientras su propio cuerpo iba reaccionando a los hechos. Beso y mordisqueo el hombro de su compañero mientras le quitaba el pantaloncillo de dormir. Danny tampoco se quedó atrás, y en un santiamén se deshizo de la camiseta de Steve, para después ingeniárselas hasta llegar al botón del pantalón. Pero Steve fue más rápido, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, ya lo había desnudado completamente. Estaba consiente que debería sentirse expuesto, pero no era así. Su corazón le gritaba que eso era lo correcto. Que él debía estar en esa posición y sometido por ese hombre. Pero no sometido por miedo o agradecimiento como había pensado hasta ese momento, sino, por el más puro y grande amor que había sentido después de Grace. Ya no podía engañarse más. Amaba a ese Neanderthal y lo que más quería era envejecer entre sus brazos. Afortunadamente a esas alturas su pierna ya estaba completamente recuperada, ya que Steve con otro movimiento rápido también se desnudó. Las manos del Marín no dejo un centímetro de piel sin recorrer, mientras Danny lo único que lograba articular era que quería más de esas atenciones. Más de esa mano torturando su miembro hasta lograr que se corriera entre ambos cuerpo. Quería más de esa lengua que le estaba quitando la respiración con cada beso y arrojando su mente a una dimensión totalmente desconocida.

\- ¿Estás seguro que quieres esto? – susurro una voz en su oído mientras le lamia la oreja – porque si sigo a partir de aquí, ya no habrá marcha atrás

La respuesta fue simple y casi animal, unas caderas empujándose contra él, pero sin intensión de alejarlo, sino todo lo contrario, buscando provocarlo hasta la locura. Unas uñas que surcaban su espalda pero que lejos de lastimarlo solo lo excitaban, y esa boca que le exigía demostrarle que tan buen amante podía llegar a ser. Acaricio esa pequeña cintura y lo que logro fue la reacción más inesperada. Danny encogió sus piernas hasta topar su propio pecho y las uso para empujar al comandante lejos de él. Steve sorprendido cayó de espalda y se iba levantar para disculparse por su atrevimiento, cuando sintió como su cuerpo era inmovilizado contra la cama. Danny se había sentado a horcajadas sobre su pelvis y estaba a milímetros de lograr que él entrara en su cuerpo. Por un instante sus ojos se cruzaron y vio que aquello que tan secretamente el corazón del rubio escondía de él. Se había enamorado. Danny ya no se conformaba con ser su amigo quería, necesitaba desesperadamente que eso fuese real. Tan real como el hecho de estar desnudos en la cama en ese preciso momento.

\- No Danny – dijo cerrando los ojos y volcando la cara – no. Detente

Danny detuvo en seco todo movimiento y se bajó de encima suyo, se giró en la cama dándole la espalda. ¿Qué había hecho? Había apostado todo a una relación real con el comandante y se había equivocado. Era obvio que Steve era ciento diez por ciento heterosexual y él había confundido amistad con algo más. Ahora si lo había perdido todo.

Una mano limpio las lágrimas que se le habían escapado. Lentamente Steve lo hizo girar hasta quedar de espalda y besar su frente. Era obvio que eso era todo lo que el otro hombre le podía ofrecer. El beso bajo por su nariz hasta su boca. Era un beso totalmente puro, suave, delicado, pero en el que se notaba algo que no era amistad, era algo mil veces más fuerte, más intenso. Steve lo abrazo nuevamente por la cintura, pero esta vez con una seguridad que nunca antes la había sentido

\- Quiero que entiendas algo – dijo Steve suavemente mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas – lo que estabas dispuesto a entregarme hace unos segundos se llama sexo. Ese que cualquiera te da en una noche y ya. Yo no quiero eso. Quiero más. Porque tú mercas mas

\- Es todo lo que tengo – susurro Danny – perdóname

\- No – dijo Steve besándole el cuello con delicadeza – tienes algo que creo que es solo para mí. Y yo tengo algo que ahora estoy completamente seguro que solo tú podrás disfrutar

\- ¿Qué cosa? – susurro el rubio con los ojos cerrados

\- Amor, Danny – dijo Steve sonriendo – amor. Yo te amo y no puedo seguir negándomelo a mí mismo, ni a ti

Sus labios se fundieron nuevamente en un beso lento, calmado, pero no por eso exento de deseo, de pasión… de amor. Era eso lo que él nunca había experimentado en la intimidad, Amor. Si bien, había conocido a Rachel tiempo antes de casarse, nunca llego a experimentar esa conexión que había tenido con Steve desde el primer momento. Una en la que no dudaba jugarse la vida en una ruleta rusa por el otro, porque no importaba lo que pasara, sabía que ese otro no lo iba dejar solo y al final del día cada uno se arrancaría girones de piel solo para curar las heridas contrarias.

Sintió como una mano le acariciaba el trasero y otra ayudaba para abrir ambas mejillas redondas. Un dedo se coló por entre estas y presiono su entrada moviendo endose circularmente. A ese dedo lo acompaño un segundo y un tercero, mientras su hombría era muy bien atendida nuevamente. Los dedos salieron de su interior y se sintió vacío, tan vacío como minutos como ese instante que Steve le había pedido que se detuviera. Pero de pronto sintió como esa parte de su anatomía era atacada nuevamente. Lo estaban partiendo por la mitad y él solo podía aferrarse a esa espalda ancha. Sintió más besos que buscan distraerlo de lo que podía ser doloroso. Cerro los ojos porque el placer que estaba experimentando lo mareaba de sobre manera, fue entonces cuando Steve golpeo ese punto exacto que todo explotase en millones de colores y formas. Su grito de victoria se unió al de su compañero en uno solo y su campo infértil fue regado por la semilla del comandante, mientras él bañaba su pecho y el de su "esposo" al mismo tiempo

Unos beso suaves le devolvieron el alma que minutos antes se le había escapado y sintió como rápidamente era limpiado y acomodado entre los brazos de Steve antes ser arrastrado hasta los brazos de Morfeo

A la mañana siguiente despertó aun entre los brazos del Marine y sonrió feliz. Tal vez el más grande anhelo que su corazón guardaba si se podría hacer realidad. Sintió como le basaban el cabello y le acariciaban un brazo

\- Buenos días – dijo Steve suavemente

\- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto Danny

\- Hora de decirte que quiero despertar así el resto de mi vida – Steve le susurró al oído

\- ¡Que romántico, capitán! – dijo Danny besándole el pecho mientras sonreía

\- Viste, que tu pierna no te duele tanto como vives diciéndome – dijo Steve acariciándole la cintura

\- Ay no McGarrett – dijo Danny –, vas a empezar una pelea justo ahora

\- Sip – dijo Steve girando y quedando sobre él – voy a empezar a… – suena su celular – déjalo que suene – dijo mientras lo besa lentamente

\- Puede ser importante – dijo Danny

\- Nada más importante que tú – dijo besándolo

\- Steve… – atientas toma el celular y se lo entrega a su dueño – contesta

\- Hola – dijo Steve antes de comenzar a besarle el cuello nuevamente mientras escucha - ¿Qué? – dijo separándose rápidamente y poniéndose de pie – repíteme eso – escucho en silencio – en cinco minutos bajo

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Danny preocupado

\- Tengo que salir de viaje – dijo Steve preparando su bolso

\- ¿Ahora? – dijo este sorprendido

\- Si, ahora – dijo entrando a darse un baño

\- ¿Cuándo vuelves? – pregunto Danny levantándose

\- Pronto – escucho que dijo el Marine mientras él se levantaba y miraba por la ventana – No te preocupes – dijo saliendo del baño ya cambiado – estaré aquí a tiempo para el juicio

\- Tranquilo – dijo Danny sonriendo triste cuando alguien toco una bocina – estaré bien

\- Danny, no es lo que parece – dijo Steve intubando acercarse

\- Te están esperando – dijo Danny disimulando su rabia

\- Danny… – suplico Steve

\- Adiós – dijo Danny con lágrimas en los ojos y nuevamente se escuchó la bocina

\- Danno… – susurro Steve

\- ¡No me llames Danno! – grito él – ¿Cómo pudiste?

\- No te lo puedo explicar ahora – dijo Steve – pero necesito que confíes en mi

\- ¿Qué confié en ti? – grito el rubio –. ¡Me acosté contigo! ¡Estábamos en la cama abrazados! ¡Aún estoy desnudo! – la bocina sonó nuevamente – ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Yo te amo!

\- ¡Y yo a ti! – dijo Steve pero un puñete se impactó en su rostro

\- No te preocupes – dijo Danny – cuando vuelvas ya no estaré aquí

\- Piensa en Grace – dijo Steve agarrándose donde recibió el golpe

\- ¡No la nombres! – grito el rubio y la bocina volvió a tocar

\- Confía en mi – suplico Steve por última vez –, mi amor. Confía en mi – y en un último arranque lo abrazo para besarlo apasionadamente y salir deprisa

Desde la ventana de esa habitación donde hasta minutos atrás había sido el hombre más feliz de este mundo, Danny vio con lágrimas en los ojos como se le escapaba nuevamente la oportunidad de ser feliz. Otra vez lo cambiaban por alguien mucho mejor que él. Cayó de rodillas y lloro como creyó que nunca más lo haría. Rachel tenía razón. Él era desechable.


	8. CRUDA REALIDAD

Inspirado en E2 T1 y E10 T8

Una semana había pasado desde que Steve lo había abandonado, porque eso era lo que el Marine había hecho con él, lo había usado por una noche y luego lo había tirado al rincón mas olvidado de su vida. Lo único que le había faltado había sido dejar dinero sobre la mesita de noche. Ni una maldita llamada. Ya había dejado de llorar y se había resignado a su realidad. Había hablado con Miller, y ella le había aconsejado no irse de la casa, ya que sería contraproducente para el caso. Haría lo que fuera por su hija, incluso seguir lastimándose a diario

Ese día se había levantado temprano y se había alistado. Había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para estar con su hija y si las leyes le negaban su derecho, la raptaría y desaparecería para siempre, total ya no tenía nada que perder. Chin había pasado por él y lo había llevado al juzgado, ya que no se encontraba en condiciones de conducir. Allá se había encontrado con Kamekona, Max y Joe. Su abogada le dijo que estuviera tranquilo porque tenía grandes posibilidades de ganar.

Quince minutos después la juez entro a la sala y el juicio empezó. Los testimonios iban y venían. Rachel lloro diciendo lo que había sufrido al lado de rubio y eso no cambiaba ahora que intentaba poner a su hija en su contra. Alego ser una madre abnegada que había sido totalmente amedrentada por la nueva pareja de su ex marido, que por cierto era un hombre violento. Se llamó a los empleados de la casa que aseguraron la madre extraordinaria que era su patrona. Los amigos de Danny dieron fe de que el rubio era un padre paciente y cariñoso. Mientras que él dijo que su hija lo era todo para él. Su emoción fue tanta al hablar de ella que no pudo evitar llorar frente a todos la traición que había vivido. Todo se inclinaba hacia Rachel, y él estaba quedando como el monstruo que no se había preocupado por ella en su momento, y no lo hacia por su hija ahora.

Danny se sentía solo y pequeñito en medio de ese mar de gente que solo lo quería ver desangrar hasta morir. Quería gritar, olvidarse del formalismo y de ser necesario rebajarse frente a todos. Ya no podía más y lo primero que hizo en cuanto la juez dio un recesó corrió al baño y se quito la corbata. Se lavo la cara y el agua se mesclo con sus lágrimas. Cho entro rato después para decirle que el juicio se iba a reanudar. Al salir del baño lo primero que fue dos trajes de gala de la Marina. No sabia como sentirse cuando ambos giraron a mirarlo. Catherine le susurro algo a Steve al oído y este asintió. Luego le beso la mejilla y salió después de mover la cabeza en su dirección a forma de saludo.

Lentamente Steve se acercó y lo tomo de la mano. Danny intento zafarse pero Steve no se dejó amedrentar y lo arrastro de vuelta al baño. Ni bien entraron lo tomo de la cintura y lo beso con pasión, tanto que solo parecía una extensión del último que le había dado. Danny se abrazo al cuello del Marine como si esa fuera la única manera de sobrevivir. Sus lágrimas cayeron sin que lo pueda evitar y después de uno minutos se separaron. Steve le limpio sus lágrimas y lo abrazo contra su pecho.

\- ¿Es esto lo qué me ofreces, Steve? – dijo Danny – ser tu juguete cuando ella….

\- Tú no eres un juguete – dijo Steve

\- Estábamos en la cama cuando ella te llamo y tú corriste a su lado – dijo llorando –, desapareces por una semana y te presentas el día más triste de mi vida, de su mano, para arrastrarme a un apestoso baño y besarme como si yo fuese…

\- El amor de mi vida – interrumpe Steve –, porque es lo que eres. Mi gran amor. Mi único amor

\- No me mientas – suplico Danny

\- Entiendo que desde tu perspectiva todo se ve mal – dijo Steve limpiándole las lágrimas – pero te aseguro que es todo lo contrario. Te lo voy a pedir una vez más Danno, confía en mí solo unos minutos más y vamos a salir con Grace de aquí, juntos, para ser una familia. Tú, yo, monito y…

\- ¿Y Catherine? – dijo el rubio molesto

\- Solo una vez más – Steve suplico – vivamos esta aventura juntos

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? – dijo Danny sabiendo cual era el suyo – seguro incluye hacer explotar algo

\- Tu corazón de felicidad. Mira, el plan es que tomes mi mano y pase lo que pase ahí adentro, no me sueltes – dijo Steve por lo que Danny lo miro sorprendido –. Sé que vas a tener el impulso de gritar, de hacer mil cosas…

\- ¿Qué pasa Steve? – dijo el rubio ahora nervioso

\- …pero necesito que te mantengas en silencio – le agarro la mano y entrelazo sus dedos –. Aprieta mi mano si no puedes más, si quieres rompe los huesos de mi mano, pero no hables.

\- ¿Tan grave es? – dijo el rubio nervioso

\- Danny, Steve – dijo Lu entrando –, ya es hora

\- Recuérdalo amor – dijo Steve –, estoy aquí, contigo – y por primera vez en días Danny sonrió sinceramente

Se lavo la cara y respiro hondo. Tal como se lo pidió Steve lo agarro de la mano dispuesto a pasar así el resto de su vida, o al menos unos minutos mas. Volvieron a la corte y el juicio se reanudo. La parte demandada dijo tener nuevas pruebas por lo que se le dio espacio para presentarlas. Al principio el abogado de Rachel protesto contra ello pero tuvo que dejar que se presenten, ya que Stand dijo que por ellos no había problemas, Rachel iba protestar pero fue callada por su marido cuando este le pregunto si tenía algo que ocultar. Los videos de Grace haciéndose cargo de la casa y maltratada por su madre conmocionaron a toda la corte. No eran los que Danny había visto antes, estos eran más fuertes. En ellos Rachel la golpeaba con una varilla de fierro en lugares específicos que no quedaban a la vista. La encerraba en una habitación pequeña y no le daba alimentos llamándola "niña mala". También se veía como maltrataba al pequeño Charlie golpeándolo, gritándole, no aseándolo por lo que el niño lloraba durante horas mientras ella leía revistas o nadaba en la piscina. Todos los presentes estaban indignados y lo murmuraban. Rachel miraba furiosa a Danny que tenía los ojos cerrados, pero una lágrima se le escapaba

\- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! – grito la mujer y Steve sintió como Danny se tensaba –. Si hubiese sido un poco más hombre y saber atender a tu familia. Darnos a Grace y a mí lo que necesitábamos, pero no, siempre fuiste un mediocre que ahora me quiere quitar a mi hija

\- Ahí se equivoca la señora Edwards – intervino Helen poniéndose de pie – mi cliente no quiere quitarle la custodia de su hija. No su señoría. Mi cliente exige la custodia definitiva de sus dos hijos, Grace Williams y Charlie Edwards

\- No hables – le susurro Steve cuando Danny quiso decir algo – confía en mi

\- Orden – dijo la juez – en la sala. Orden en la sala. Abogada ¿se da cuenta de que su cliente pide la custodia de un niño que no es suyo? – pregunto sorprendido

\- Eso es lo que la señora Edwards hizo creer a todos, señora juez – dijo Helen presentando unos papeles a la juez –, ya que le oculto a mi cliente su paternidad sobre este sin importarle que la vida del menor dependiera de ello, dado que sufre HLH y precisa con suma urgencia un trasplante de medula. Trasplante que es muy probable que solo mi cliente sea el único posible donador – toda la sala estallo en protesta

\- Es mentira – grito Rachel –. Stand es el padre de Charlie

\- Orden – dijo la juez – en la sala. Orden en la sala.

\- ¿Steve? – dijo Danny mirándolo sorprendido – ¿Tú sabias eso?

\- Luego amor – dijo Steve abrazándolo –, luego. Confía en mi

\- El señor Edwards escucho accidentalmente una conversación de su esposa con una amiga – intervino Thomas Smith, el abogado de los Edwards – donde esta decía tener la certeza de que su ex marido era el padre biológico del menor, pero que prefería buscar la medula compatible por otro lado antes de aceptar públicamente la paternidad del señor Williams

\- Charlie es tu hijo – dijo la mujer desesperada – ¡tu hijo! ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?

\- Ante estos hechos – continuo Smith – el señor Edwards se contactó con el comandante McGarrett, quien le facilito cabellos del señor Williams. Se hicieron cuatro pruebas diferentes en dos laboratorios diferentes

\- ¿cuatro pruebas? – pregunto la juez

\- Si señor – dijo Smith –, cuatro pruebas. En cada laboratorio se hicieron dos. Una del menor con el señor Edwards y otra con el señor Williams. En ambas el resultado fue el mismo. El señor Williams es el padre biológico del menor

\- Orden – dijo la juez – en la sala. Orden en la sala.

\- Es por eso que el señor Edwards – continúo Smith – renuncia a sus derechos sobre el menor Charles Edwards en favor del señor Danniel Williams – Danny mira a Steve sonriendo sorprendido –. Pero quiere dejar constancia ante esta corte que no es falta de amor hacia este, sino todo lo contrario, y solo está viendo por su bienestar

\- ¡Es mi hijo! – grito Rachel –. No es su custodia la que está en juego

\- Basta – dijo la juez golpeando su martillo –, basta. Abogada Smith ¿está segura que su cliente está dispuesto a asumir su responsabilidad como padre del menor?

\- Si su señoría – dijo Helen

\- Esta corte entrara en receso de diez minutos – dictamino la juez – para que el jurado delibere

\- Danny, no me hagas esto – suplico Rachel acercándose llorando – No me quites a Grace, por favor

\- Te acuerdas que te dije que dejaras que Danny viera a Grace por las buenas – dijo Steve sonriendo – o convencería a Danny que desista de exigir que le devuelvan el derecho de ver a su hija dos días a la semana, ¿ya vez? Lo logre. Y también veo que no seguiste mi consejo, no cuidaste a Charlie. Qué pena.

Al regresar el jurado a la sala, se reinició la sesión

\- Señores del jurado – dijo la juez – ¿tienen el veredicto?

\- Si señoría – dijo el presidente del jurado y le entrega un papel al oficial quien a su vez se lo entrega a la juez quien lo lee

\- Tiene la palabra – dijo la juez

\- Este jurado considera que lo más recomendable para los menores Grace Williams y Charles Edwards – dijo el presidente del jurado – es que se le entregue su custodia definitiva a su padre biológico, Danniel Williams – todos aplaudieron mientras Rachel gritaba desesperada – y se sentencia a la demandante a cinco años en la penitenciaria de Honolulu por abuso infantil, una vez cumplida su condena no podrá acercarse nuevamente a los menores – todos gritaron más eufóricos aun – orden en la sala – dijo la juez.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Son mis hijos! – gritaba Rachel – ¡No me los pueden quitar!

\- Se levanta la sesión – ordena la juez golpeando su martillo

\- Felicidades – dijo Helen dándole la mano a Steve y a Danny que se abrazaron sonriendo felices

\- Gracias – dijo Danny emocionado –. gracias

\- Steve lo hizo todo – dijo ella sonriendo

\- Gracias – dijo Danny besándolo

\- ¿Ves que tenías que confiar en mí? – dijo Steve acariciándole el rostro –. Te amo

\- Y yo a ti – dijo Danny sonriendo –, Neanderthal

\- Danny, no me hagas esto – suplico Rachel acercándose llorando – llévate a Grace, si quieres, es como tú. Déjame a Charlie

\- ¡Estas enferma! – dijo Danny

\- No te metas – exigió la mujer – esto es entre mi marido y yo

\- ¿Tú marido? – dijo Steve sorprendido – ¡no vuelvas a decir eso nunca más! – exigió el moreno – Danny es mío. Yo si lo amo. En cambio tú…

\- ¡Steve – suplico Danny deteniéndolo – olvídalo!

\- Señores – dijo Helen sonriendo – vamos a ver a los niños

\- Felicidades – dijo Stand acercándose

\- Yo… gracias – dijo Danny emocionado – no sé cómo…

\- Son tus hijos – dijo Stand –, yo solo

\- Danno – dijo Grace lanzándose a sus brazos

\- Monito – abrazándola

\- Danno no quiero ir con ella – suplico la niña

\- Nunca más, mi amor – dijo este – nunca mas

\- Miren quien está aquí – dijo Steve con un bebe en brazos

\- Charlie – dijo Danny sonriendo emocionado –, hola bebe, soy yo, Danno, tu papá

\- Danny – dijo Stand y este lo miro mientras Steve lo abrazaba – yo sé que no tengo derecho a nada, son tus hijos – Danny y Steve se miraron entre si – entiendo si no me quieren cerca… – y su voz se le quebró

\- Siempre serás bienvenido en casa – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- Mi intención nunca fue alejarte de los niños – dijo Steve

\- Seré el mejor tío que puedan tener –, dijo acariciándole el cabello a Charlie – sobre su operación…, me gustaría cubrirla

\- No es necesario – dijo Danny

\- Por favor – suplico Stand –. Sé que gastaron todos sus ahorros en el restaurant. Ya luego me lo pagan

\- Gracias – dijo Danny –, nunca olvidare esto.

\- Cuídalos – dijo Stand y se fue

\- ¿Nos vamos a casa? – pregunto Danny

\- Sobre eso – dijo Steve – Kono te llevara a su casa. Yo pasare luego a recogerlos

\- ¿Dónde vas? – dijo Danny nervioso

\- Confía en mi – dijo Steve sonriendo mientras le topaba los labio – te amo.

\- Steve – dijo Catherine detrás suyo

\- ¿Te vas con ella? – susurro Danny

\- No seas celoso – dijo Steve sonriendo –, es a ti a quien amo. Cuida a papá por mí – dijo abrazando a Grace –, que no se meta en problemas mientras regreso

\- Se queda conmigo – dijo Danny –, no contigo

\- Por eso te amo – dijo Steve sonriendo besándole los labios a Danny y la frente a Charlie antes de irse con la teniente

Danny vio que Helen recogía sus cosas por lo que coloco a Charlie en los brazos de Kono y le ordeno a Grace que lo esperara

\- ¡Helen! Espera por favor – dijo Danny acercándose cuando está giro para mirarlo – yo… sobre tus honorarios…, se que tomast…

\- Steve ya me cancelo – dijo esta sonriendo – no te preocupes. Solo disfruta de lo que la vida te esta regalando

\- No entiendo – dijo el rubio confundido – ¿Te canceló? ¿Tú no tomaste el caso para devolverle un favor personal a Steve?

\- ¿Un favor? – pregunto la mujer intrigada

\- ¿Hace cuanto conoces a Steve? – pregunto Danny intrigado

\- Bueno, Steve y yo nos conocemos hace años – dijo ella –. Salimos un tiempo, pero no paso a mayores. Yo conocí a mi esposo, forme mi familia…., ya sabes, quedamos como amigos. Es mas, a veces nos visita en casa. Michel, mi esposo, y Steve terminaron también siendo grandes amigos. Y es que Steve es genial con los niños

\- Lo se – dijo Danny sonriendo con su mejor cara de detective

\- De hecho, le ofrecí mis servicios como tal, pero dijo que no quería que tú malinterpretaras las cosas – dijo ella

\- Te entiendo – dijo Danny

\- No te preocupes – dijo la mujer sonriendo

\- Una última duda, ¿A cuanto asciende la deuda?

\- Eso no te lo puedo decir – dijo Helen – pero barato no fue, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Modestia a parte, mi efectividad cuesta. Lo que si te puedo decir es que no le costo tanto como le hubiese costado a un desconocido

\- Gracias Helen – dijo el rubio sonriendo y estrechándole la mano – Muchas, muchas gracias

\- Sigue mi consejo – dijo ella sonriendo – no te preocupes por nada y solo disfruta de lo que la vida te está regalando. Permiso

REALIADAD

Inspirado en E2 T1 y E10 T8

Una semana había pasado desde que Steve lo había abandonado, porque eso era lo que el Marine había hecho con él, lo había usado por una noche y luego lo había tirado al rincón mas olvidado de su vida. Lo único que le había faltado había sido dejar dinero sobre la mesita de noche. Ni una maldita llamada. Ya había dejado de llorar y se había resignado a su realidad. Había hablado con Miller, y ella le había aconsejado no irse de la casa, ya que sería contraproducente para el caso. Haría lo que fuera por su hija, incluso seguir lastimándose a diario

Ese día se había levantado temprano y se había alistado. Había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para estar con su hija y si las leyes le negaban su derecho, la raptaría y desaparecería para siempre, total ya no tenía nada que perder. Chin había pasado por él y lo había llevado al juzgado, ya que no se encontraba en condiciones de conducir. Allá se había encontrado con Kamekona, Max y Joe. Su abogada le dijo que estuviera tranquilo porque tenía grandes posibilidades de ganar.

Quince minutos después la juez entro a la sala y el juicio empezó. Los testimonios iban y venían. Rachel lloro diciendo lo que había sufrido al lado de rubio y eso no cambiaba ahora que intentaba poner a su hija en su contra. Alego ser una madre abnegada que había sido totalmente amedrentada por la nueva pareja de su ex marido, que por cierto era un hombre violento. Se llamó a los empleados de la casa que aseguraron la madre extraordinaria que era su patrona. Los amigos de Danny dieron fe de que el rubio era un padre paciente y cariñoso. Mientras que él dijo que su hija lo era todo para él. Su emoción fue tanta al hablar de ella que no pudo evitar llorar frente a todos la traición que había vivido. Todo se inclinaba hacia Rachel, y él estaba quedando como el monstruo que no se había preocupado por ella en su momento, y no lo hacia por su hija ahora.

Danny se sentía solo y pequeñito en medio de ese mar de gente que solo lo quería ver desangrar hasta morir. Quería gritar, olvidarse del formalismo y de ser necesario rebajarse frente a todos. Ya no podía más y lo primero que hizo en cuanto la juez dio un recesó corrió al baño y se quito la corbata. Se lavo la cara y el agua se mesclo con sus lágrimas. Cho entro rato después para decirle que el juicio se iba a reanudar. Al salir del baño lo primero que fue dos trajes de gala de la Marina. No sabia como sentirse cuando ambos giraron a mirarlo. Catherine le susurro algo a Steve al oído y este asintió. Luego le beso la mejilla y salió después de mover la cabeza en su dirección a forma de saludo.

Lentamente Steve se acercó y lo tomo de la mano. Danny intento zafarse pero Steve no se dejó amedrentar y lo arrastro de vuelta al baño. Ni bien entraron lo tomo de la cintura y lo beso con pasión, tanto que solo parecía una extensión del último que le había dado. Danny se abrazo al cuello del Marine como si esa fuera la única manera de sobrevivir. Sus lágrimas cayeron sin que lo pueda evitar y después de uno minutos se separaron. Steve le limpio sus lágrimas y lo abrazo contra su pecho.

\- ¿Es esto lo qué me ofreces, Steve? – dijo Danny – ser tu juguete cuando ella….

\- Tú no eres un juguete – dijo Steve

\- Estábamos en la cama cuando ella te llamo y tú corriste a su lado – dijo llorando –, desapareces por una semana y te presentas el día más triste de mi vida, de su mano, para arrastrarme a un apestoso baño y besarme como si yo fuese…

\- El amor de mi vida – interrumpe Steve –, porque es lo que eres. Mi gran amor. Mi único amor

\- No me mientas – suplico Danny

\- Entiendo que desde tu perspectiva todo se ve mal – dijo Steve limpiándole las lágrimas – pero te aseguro que es todo lo contrario. Te lo voy a pedir una vez más Danno, confía en mí solo unos minutos más y vamos a salir con Grace de aquí, juntos, para ser una familia. Tú, yo, monito y…

\- ¿Y Catherine? – dijo el rubio molesto

\- Solo una vez más – Steve suplico – vivamos esta aventura juntos

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? – dijo Danny sabiendo cual era el suyo – seguro incluye hacer explotar algo

\- Tu corazón de felicidad. Mira, el plan es que tomes mi mano y pase lo que pase ahí adentro, no me sueltes – dijo Steve por lo que Danny lo miro sorprendido –. Sé que vas a tener el impulso de gritar, de hacer mil cosas…

\- ¿Qué pasa Steve? – dijo el rubio ahora nervioso

\- …pero necesito que te mantengas en silencio – le agarro la mano y entrelazo sus dedos –. Aprieta mi mano si no puedes más, si quieres rompe los huesos de mi mano, pero no hables.

\- ¿Tan grave es? – dijo el rubio nervioso

\- Danny, Steve – dijo Lu entrando –, ya es hora

\- Recuérdalo amor – dijo Steve –, estoy aquí, contigo – y por primera vez en días Danny sonrió sinceramente

Se lavo la cara y respiro hondo. Tal como se lo pidió Steve lo agarro de la mano dispuesto a pasar así el resto de su vida, o al menos unos minutos mas. Volvieron a la corte y el juicio se reanudo. La parte demandada dijo tener nuevas pruebas por lo que se le dio espacio para presentarlas. Al principio el abogado de Rachel protesto contra ello pero tuvo que dejar que se presenten, ya que Stand dijo que por ellos no había problemas, Rachel iba protestar pero fue callada por su marido cuando este le pregunto si tenía algo que ocultar. Los videos de Grace haciéndose cargo de la casa y maltratada por su madre conmocionaron a toda la corte. No eran los que Danny había visto antes, estos eran más fuertes. En ellos Rachel la golpeaba con una varilla de fierro en lugares específicos que no quedaban a la vista. La encerraba en una habitación pequeña y no le daba alimentos llamándola "niña mala". También se veía como maltrataba al pequeño Charlie golpeándolo, gritándole, no aseándolo por lo que el niño lloraba durante horas mientras ella leía revistas o nadaba en la piscina. Todos los presentes estaban indignados y lo murmuraban. Rachel miraba furiosa a Danny que tenía los ojos cerrados, pero una lágrima se le escapaba

\- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! – grito la mujer y Steve sintió como Danny se tensaba –. Si hubiese sido un poco más hombre y saber atender a tu familia. Darnos a Grace y a mí lo que necesitábamos, pero no, siempre fuiste un mediocre que ahora me quiere quitar a mi hija

\- Ahí se equivoca la señora Edwards – intervino Helen poniéndose de pie – mi cliente no quiere quitarle la custodia de su hija. No su señoría. Mi cliente exige la custodia definitiva de sus dos hijos, Grace Williams y Charlie Edwards

\- No hables – le susurro Steve cuando Danny quiso decir algo – confía en mi

\- Orden – dijo la juez – en la sala. Orden en la sala. Abogada ¿se da cuenta de que su cliente pide la custodia de un niño que no es suyo? – pregunto sorprendido

\- Eso es lo que la señora Edwards hizo creer a todos, señora juez – dijo Helen presentando unos papeles a la juez –, ya que le oculto a mi cliente su paternidad sobre este sin importarle que la vida del menor dependiera de ello, dado que sufre HLH y precisa con suma urgencia un trasplante de medula. Trasplante que es muy probable que solo mi cliente sea el único posible donador – toda la sala estallo en protesta

\- Es mentira – grito Rachel –. Stand es el padre de Charlie

\- Orden – dijo la juez – en la sala. Orden en la sala.

\- ¿Steve? – dijo Danny mirándolo sorprendido – ¿Tú sabias eso?

\- Luego amor – dijo Steve abrazándolo –, luego. Confía en mi

\- El señor Edwards escucho accidentalmente una conversación de su esposa con una amiga – intervino Thomas Smith, el abogado de los Edwards – donde esta decía tener la certeza de que su ex marido era el padre biológico del menor, pero que prefería buscar la medula compatible por otro lado antes de aceptar públicamente la paternidad del señor Williams

\- Charlie es tu hijo – dijo la mujer desesperada – ¡tu hijo! ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?

\- Ante estos hechos – continuo Smith – el señor Edwards se contactó con el comandante McGarrett, quien le facilito cabellos del señor Williams. Se hicieron cuatro pruebas diferentes en dos laboratorios diferentes

\- ¿cuatro pruebas? – pregunto la juez

\- Si señor – dijo Smith –, cuatro pruebas. En cada laboratorio se hicieron dos. Una del menor con el señor Edwards y otra con el señor Williams. En ambas el resultado fue el mismo. El señor Williams es el padre biológico del menor

\- Orden – dijo la juez – en la sala. Orden en la sala.

\- Es por eso que el señor Edwards – continúo Smith – renuncia a sus derechos sobre el menor Charles Edwards en favor del señor Danniel Williams – Danny mira a Steve sonriendo sorprendido –. Pero quiere dejar constancia ante esta corte que no es falta de amor hacia este, sino todo lo contrario, y solo está viendo por su bienestar

\- ¡Es mi hijo! – grito Rachel –. No es su custodia la que está en juego

\- Basta – dijo la juez golpeando su martillo –, basta. Abogada Smith ¿está segura que su cliente está dispuesto a asumir su responsabilidad como padre del menor?

\- Si su señoría – dijo Helen

\- Esta corte entrara en receso de diez minutos – dictamino la juez – para que el jurado delibere

\- Danny, no me hagas esto – suplico Rachel acercándose llorando – No me quites a Grace, por favor

\- Te acuerdas que te dije que dejaras que Danny viera a Grace por las buenas – dijo Steve sonriendo – o convencería a Danny que desista de exigir que le devuelvan el derecho de ver a su hija dos días a la semana, ¿ya vez? Lo logre. Y también veo que no seguiste mi consejo, no cuidaste a Charlie. Qué pena.

Al regresar el jurado a la sala, se reinició la sesión

\- Señores del jurado – dijo la juez – ¿tienen el veredicto?

\- Si señoría – dijo el presidente del jurado y le entrega un papel al oficial quien a su vez se lo entrega a la juez quien lo lee

\- Tiene la palabra – dijo la juez

\- Este jurado considera que lo más recomendable para los menores Grace Williams y Charles Edwards – dijo el presidente del jurado – es que se le entregue su custodia definitiva a su padre biológico, Danniel Williams – todos aplaudieron mientras Rachel gritaba desesperada – y se sentencia a la demandante a cinco años en la penitenciaria de Honolulu por abuso infantil, una vez cumplida su condena no podrá acercarse nuevamente a los menores – todos gritaron más eufóricos aun – orden en la sala – dijo la juez.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Son mis hijos! – gritaba Rachel – ¡No me los pueden quitar!

\- Se levanta la sesión – ordena la juez golpeando su martillo

\- Felicidades – dijo Helen dándole la mano a Steve y a Danny que se abrazaron sonriendo felices

\- Gracias – dijo Danny emocionado –. gracias

\- Steve lo hizo todo – dijo ella sonriendo

\- Gracias – dijo Danny besándolo

\- ¿Ves que tenías que confiar en mí? – dijo Steve acariciándole el rostro –. Te amo

\- Y yo a ti – dijo Danny sonriendo –, Neanderthal

\- Danny, no me hagas esto – suplico Rachel acercándose llorando – llévate a Grace, si quieres, es como tú. Déjame a Charlie

\- ¡Estas enferma! – dijo Danny

\- No te metas – exigió la mujer – esto es entre mi marido y yo

\- ¿Tú marido? – dijo Steve sorprendido – ¡no vuelvas a decir eso nunca más! – exigió el moreno – Danny es mío. Yo si lo amo. En cambio tú…

\- ¡Steve – suplico Danny deteniéndolo – olvídalo!

\- Señores – dijo Helen sonriendo – vamos a ver a los niños

\- Felicidades – dijo Stand acercándose

\- Yo… gracias – dijo Danny emocionado – no sé cómo…

\- Son tus hijos – dijo Stand –, yo solo

\- Danno – dijo Grace lanzándose a sus brazos

\- Monito – abrazándola

\- Danno no quiero ir con ella – suplico la niña

\- Nunca más, mi amor – dijo este – nunca mas

\- Miren quien está aquí – dijo Steve con un bebe en brazos

\- Charlie – dijo Danny sonriendo emocionado –, hola bebe, soy yo, Danno, tu papá

\- Danny – dijo Stand y este lo miro mientras Steve lo abrazaba – yo sé que no tengo derecho a nada, son tus hijos – Danny y Steve se miraron entre si – entiendo si no me quieren cerca… – y su voz se le quebró

\- Siempre serás bienvenido en casa – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- Mi intención nunca fue alejarte de los niños – dijo Steve

\- Seré el mejor tío que puedan tener –, dijo acariciándole el cabello a Charlie – sobre su operación…, me gustaría cubrirla

\- No es necesario – dijo Danny

\- Por favor – suplico Stand –. Sé que gastaron todos sus ahorros en el restaurant. Ya luego me lo pagan

\- Gracias – dijo Danny –, nunca olvidare esto.

\- Cuídalos – dijo Stand y se fue

\- ¿Nos vamos a casa? – pregunto Danny

\- Sobre eso – dijo Steve – Kono te llevara a su casa. Yo pasare luego a recogerlos

\- ¿Dónde vas? – dijo Danny nervioso

\- Confía en mi – dijo Steve sonriendo mientras le topaba los labio – te amo.

\- Steve – dijo Catherine detrás suyo

\- ¿Te vas con ella? – susurro Danny

\- No seas celoso – dijo Steve sonriendo –, es a ti a quien amo. Cuida a papá por mí – dijo abrazando a Grace –, que no se meta en problemas mientras regreso

\- Se queda conmigo – dijo Danny –, no contigo

\- Por eso te amo – dijo Steve sonriendo besándole los labios a Danny y la frente a Charlie antes de irse con la teniente

Danny vio que Helen recogía sus cosas por lo que coloco a Charlie en los brazos de Kono y le ordeno a Grace que lo esperara

\- ¡Helen! Espera por favor – dijo Danny acercándose cuando está giro para mirarlo – yo… sobre tus honorarios…, se que tomast…

\- Steve ya me cancelo – dijo esta sonriendo – no te preocupes. Solo disfruta de lo que la vida te esta regalando

\- No entiendo – dijo el rubio confundido – ¿Te canceló? ¿Tú no tomaste el caso para devolverle un favor personal a Steve?

\- ¿Un favor? – pregunto la mujer intrigada

\- ¿Hace cuanto conoces a Steve? – pregunto Danny intrigado

\- Bueno, Steve y yo nos conocemos hace años – dijo ella –. Salimos un tiempo, pero no paso a mayores. Yo conocí a mi esposo, forme mi familia…., ya sabes, quedamos como amigos. Es mas, a veces nos visita en casa. Michel, mi esposo, y Steve terminaron también siendo grandes amigos. Y es que Steve es genial con los niños

\- Lo se – dijo Danny sonriendo con su mejor cara de detective

\- De hecho, le ofrecí mis servicios como tal, pero dijo que no quería que tú malinterpretaras las cosas – dijo ella

\- Te entiendo – dijo Danny

\- No te preocupes – dijo la mujer sonriendo

\- Una última duda, ¿A cuanto asciende la deuda?

\- Eso no te lo puedo decir – dijo Helen – pero barato no fue, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Modestia a parte, mi efectividad cuesta. Lo que si te puedo decir es que no le costo tanto como le hubiese costado a un desconocido

\- Gracias Helen – dijo el rubio sonriendo y estrechándole la mano – Muchas, muchas gracias

\- Sigue mi consejo – dijo ella sonriendo – no te preocupes por nada y solo disfruta de lo que la vida te está regalando. Permiso


	9. HERIDAS

Inspirado en E2 T1 y E10 T8

Las horas pasaban y Steve no daba señales de vida. Cerca de las nueve de la noche Kono le comunico que Steve le había llamado diciéndole que dado que le habían surgido problemas, él dormiría allí con los niños. Danny pensó en llamarle, pero Kono le aconsejo que no se preocupara, y es que aunque no quería pensarlo no se le salía de la cabeza el hecho de que Steve había llegado a la corte acompañado con Catherine. Intento descansar, pero lo único que logro fue dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama. Si cerraba los ojos solo podía ver a Steve con Catherine, desnudos en una cama. Tal y como llevaba días haciéndolo.

No supo en que momento sus lágrimas habían caído. ¿Qué tenía él para ofrecerle al comandante Steve McGarrett, uno de los hombres más deseados de Oahu? Nada. Él solo era un fracasado con u…, no, dos hijos pequeños que criar… solo. Steve siempre había sido independiente ¿Cómo se iba quedar con alguien tan poca cosa como él?

Grace estuvo encantada de dormir con su tía Kono en una acampada en mitad de la sala, mientras que Danny dormía en la habitación con Charlie, quien resultó ser un niño muy bien portado. Kono había dicho que basándose en eso, quizás el pequeño fuese hijo de Steve y no suyo, por lo cual se ganó un bufido de parte del rubio. Cerca de las tres de la mañana el sueño lo venció volviendo a despertar alrededor de las siete de la mañana con el llanto de Charlie que reclamaba un cambio de pañales y un biberón de leche caliente. Afortunadamente en el bolso que Rachel había llevado al juzgado constaba con varias cosas que le podían servir, pero de igual manera tendrían que ir de compras lo más antes posible.

Después del desayuno Kono los llevo a casa ya que Steve no aparecía por ninguna parte. Le agradecieron y bajaron del auto y se fueron ya que la chica dijo que no podía pasar dado que tenía un compromiso. En cuanto se fue entraron lentamente a la casa para no despertar a Charlie. Ni bien entraron escucho ruidos en la cocina y hacia allá fueron. No sabía si reír o llorar por el estado del lugar, puesto que todo estaba hecho un desastre y lleno de bolsa vacías. Joe fue el primero en notar su presencia y darle un suave empujón a Chin para que girara a verlo. Para Grace fue un tanto cómico ver la cara de espanto que ponían los adultos al verlo

\- ¿Steve te llamo? – dijo Chin sorprendido

\- El acta decía bienes mancomunados – dijo Danny – por lo tanto esta también es mi casa. Al menos por ahora – susurro

\- Steve – dijo Joe – aún no se levanta

\- Son las ocho de la mañana – dijo Danny – y tu pupilo se cae de la cama a las cinco ¿Qué paso?

\- ¿Mi tío Steve esta enfermo? – dijo Grace preocupada

\- No lo creo monito – dijo Danny –, lo que ese tiene es…

\- Voy por Danno y los niños – dijo Steve bajando la escalera con Catherine

\- No hace falta – dijo el rubio con un tono frio –, buenos días Catherine

\- Buen día Danny – dijo está sonriendo por lo que el detective más molesto aun – yo me tengo que ir. Por cierto, felicidades por lo de ayer – esta solo forzó una sonrisa

\- Te acompaño – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Déjalo – dijo ella sonriendo –. Suerte. La vas necesitar. Y Danny, antes de tirarse balas, escúchalo. Esto no es lo que parece – este asiente

\- Yo… – dijo Steve – Mahalo

\- Adiós, Steve. Maika'i a Pomaika´i ho'i i ke ola – se va

\- Nosotros también nos vamos – dijo Chin –. Nos vemos luego

\- Adiós – dijo Lou

\- Pero tengo hambre – protesto Kamekona

\- ¿Quieres quedarte? – dijo Joe señalando a Danny

\- Creo que mejor no – dijo el hombre

\- Mahalo – dijo Steve a sus amigos a medida que salían

\- Me debes una barbacoa – dijo Kamekona al abrazarlo – y Pomaika´i ho'i i ke ola

\- ¿Ponati que cosa? – dijo Danny intrigado

\- Más o menos. Maika'i a Pomaika´i ho'i i ke ola – dijo Steve sonriendo –, significa adiós y suerte en la vida

\- Parece una despedida – dijo mirándolo fijamente

\- Tu habitación te espera, Grace – dijo Steve extendiendo los brazos –. Ahora esta es tu casa. Tuya, de Danno y de Charles

\- Gracias tío – dijo la niña sonriendo lanzándose a abrazarlo – te quiero mucho

\- Y yo a ti princesa – dijo el besándola

\- ¿puedo ir a mi recamara? – pregunto la niña

\- Ve – dijo Danny sentándose en el sofá por lo que la niña corre feliz – cuidado Grace

\- ¿Me odias, no? – dijo Steve

\- No. Es tu vida – dijo Danny

\- Error – dijo Steve acercándose y tomando a Charlie entre sus brazos –, ahora es nuestra vida. Y antes de que te hagas una película en esa tu cabecita rubia y explote mientras tienes a este príncipe cerca, ven – le señalo las escaleras

Lentamente subieron la escalera. Había llorado toda la noche y decidido que no volvería a mostrarle sus heridas a nadie, jamás. Esperaría un tiempo prudente y luego pediría la anulación del matrimonio, para desaparecer definitivamente de la vida del castaño

\- Hay muchas cosas que arreglar aun – dijo Steve abriendo la puerta – pero si me das un tiempo quedara genial. Quiero que arreglemos la que era mi habitación para él, pero creo que…

\- ¿Y esto? – dijo sorprendido entrando a la recamara principal y viendo una cuna cerca de la ventana – ¿Cuándo…? ¿cómo…? ¿esto… hiciste… toda la noche?

\- Bueno… si – dijo Steve sonriendo – no quería que estuviera incómodo y si lo traías mientras trabaj… – pero fue callado por un beso apasionado

\- Te amo – susurro Danny mientras Steve lo abrazaba por la cintura – yo que creí…

\- ¿Qué creíste? – dijo Steve intrigado

\- Lo desperté – dijo Danny cuando Charlie lloro –, ya mi amor, ya

\- Dámelo – dijo Steve tomando al bebé en brazo

\- ¿Tú lo vas a calmar? – dijo Danny

\- Claro – dijo Steve meciéndolo – ahora yo soy su papá

\- ¿Perdón? – dijo Danny sorprendido – ¿su papá?

\- De Charlie y de Grace – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Si tú eres el "papá" de mis hijos – dijo Danny – ¿yo que soy, según tú?

\- Mmm… a la noche te lo muestro – dijo Steve –, pero ve sacando cuenta

\- ¡Animal! – dijo Danny completamente rojo – Charlie está presente.

\- ¿Y qué? – dijo Steve sonriendo – le va gustar saber que sus papás se aman tanto. Y que van a intentar darle otro hermanito. Claro que esta vez sin ayuda de terceros. Solo nosotros

\- Ya cállate – exigió el rubio aún más rojo mientras Charlie volvía a llorar – ¡Y dámelo! – Steve lo mira y sonríe, mientras Danny le quita al bebé e intenta calmarlo – ¿Qué? – dijo aun sonrojado – Tranquilo mi amor. Tranquilo. Eso me recuerda, ¿Por qué me mentiste sobre los honorarios de Helen?

\- Ya te explique eso – dijo Steve evitando mirarlo –.

\- Ya mi amor. Ya – dijo Danny meciendo a Charlie –. Helen me dijo que ya le habías pagado – aseguro el rubio – y que la cuenta no fue poca cosa

\- En serio – dijo Steve –, no sé de qué hablas. Debió equivocarse de caso

\- Steve – dijo Danny sonriendo suavemente y esperando hasta que este lo mire – gracias

\- No deja de llorar – dijo Steve

\- Tal vez sea por el cambio de ambiente – contesto Danny

\- No es eso – dijo Grace tímidamente desde la puerta y ambos adultos se miraron entre si

\- Princesa – dijo Steve acercándose para abrazarla y besarle la cabeza – ¿tú sabes que le pasa a Charlie?

\- Ella… – dijo la niña nerviosa

\- No tengas miedo, monito – dijo Steve

\- Todo estará bien mi cielo – dijo Danny

\- Ella le gritaba todo el tiempo – dijo Grace – y Charlie, bueno…

\- Tiene miedo cuando alguien habla fuerte – dijo Steve y ella asintió –. Ven Grace – dijo alzando a la niña – dejemos que papi duerma a Charlie. Te esperamos en la sala – y salen

Iba a ser un camino largo reparar todo el daño que Rachel había hecho, pero sabía que con amor y paciencia lo lograrían

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Una sonrisa surco sus labios y abrió los ojos. No supo cuando los había cerrado perdiéndose en sus recuerdos. Tantos años de peleas que terminaban en abrazos, gritos que se convertían en besos. Criar a ese par de diablillos había sido la mejor de las aventuras que la vida le pudo haber dado. A pesar de todo lo que la gente se pudiese imaginar no la cambiaría por nada. Tenía a la familia perfecta. A pesar de lo que Danny decía a veces

***FLASHBACK***

Charles McGarrett Williams reía carcajada en la sala de su casa escuchando los gritos que venían del segundo piso. Solo sus padres podían convertir una simple pelea matrimonial en una batalla campal más terrorífica que la Segunda Guerra Mundial que amenace con hundir la mitad de Hawaii, dejar en llamas la otra mitad y aun así convertirse en un espectáculo con el cual volverse millonario si se cobraba entrada. Aunque, claro, el tenia prohibido cobrarlas después de la vez que lo intento a los siete años y recolecto quinientos dólares abarrotando la casa

\- Te dije que no, Danniel McGarrett – grito Steve bajando las escaleras –, y es mi última palabra

\- Williams – dijo Danny bajando detrás del comandante –, en este momento soy Danniel Williams, no McGarrett

\- Te recuerdo que tienes un acta matrimonial con mi nombre y un anillo en tu dedo – grito Steve

\- Y yo te recuerdo que soy policía y se esconder un cuerpo – grito el rubio

\- ¿Eso les enseñan? – pregunto el Marín mirando a su hijo

\- Bueno… – dijo Charlie – sí y no. Nos enseñan a encontrarlo…, pero si lo haces a la inversa…

\- ¿Y para eso pague tu estancia en la academia? – dijo Steve sorprendido

\- Grace entro a la Marina, le enseñaron a dar patadas voladoras y tú no te quejas – el joven encogió los hombres para seguir viendo televisión, por lo que su padre solo resoplo mirándolo

\- ¿Estas sensibles? – dijo Steve intrigado

\- Yo no – dijo Charlie sonriendo – él si – señalando a su padre

\- ¿Me estas escuchando, troglodita? – grito Danny

\- Escúchame Danno – dijo Steve tratando de tranquilizarse –, yo amo, doy mi vida por estos niños…

\- Soy adulto – dijo Charlie levantando la mano

\- No ayudas a la causa – dijo Steve – así que cállate – el chico levanto las manos a la altura de la cara y encogió los hombros –. ¡Danno, eres su padre! Ella sueña con que tú la entregues en ese altar

\- Yo… opino… – dijo Charlie

\- ¡Pero quien ha hecho esa función por más de veinte años eres tú! – grito Danny – ¡así que eres tú el que la debe entregar en ese altar!

\- No voy a usurpar ese lugar – dijo Steve

\- Yo… opino… – dijo Charlie

\- No lo estas usurpando – dijo Danny –, yo te lo estoy cediendo

\- Danno es la boda de tu hija – dijo Steve

\- Yo… opino… – dijo Charlie

\- Nuestra hija – corrigió Danny

\- Buenas noches – dijo Grace entrando

\- Si. Yo la amo como si fuese mi hija… – dijo Steve

\- Yo también te amo papá – dijo la chica sonriendo

\- …Pero no lo es – dijo Steve ignorando a la recién llegada –, así que lo correcto es que tú la entregues

\- Se parece mas a ti que a mí que soy su padre biológico – dijo Danny

\- Hola – dijo Grace intentando llamar la atención de la pareja –, estoy aquí

\- ¡La entregaras tú y es la última palabra del hombre de esta casa! – dijo Steve

\- ¡Uy! – dijo Charlie – ahora si duerme en la sala

\- ¡Haz algo idiota! – dijo Grace

\- ¿Y qué me maten cuando empiecen las patadas de papá y lo balazos de Danno? – dijo Charlie –, gracias, pero paso. Hazlo tú

\- ¡Tú no me das órdenes! – grito Danny – y por cierto ¡YO TAMBIÉN SOY HOMBRE!

\- Eres mi… – dijo Steve

\- ¿Tú qué? ¿Tú qué? – dijo Danny

\- Nhg – dijo Charlie poniéndose de pie y haciendo gestos de repugnancia

\- No quiero escuchar lo que viene – dijo Grace

\- No te hagas, – dijo Charlie – que lo haces con Will

\- Cállate – exijo Grace en voz baja –, si papá te escucha…

\- No olvides a papi – dijo el joven rubio sonriente

\- Dilo – desafío Danny y Steve lo tomo de la cintura para besarlo apasionadamente mientras el rubio se aferraba a su espalda

\- ¡Dios – dijo Grace alarmada – ya empezó! – ¿Hamburguesa o pizza?

\- Quiero algo más familiar – dijo Grace sonriendo melancólicamente

\- ¿McDanno? – dijo Charlie sonriente por lo que la chica también sonrió – ¿Cuándo le dirás tu idea?

\- A eso venia – dijo Grace – Supongo que en cuanto dejen de intentar darnos otro hermano – razono mientras salían de la casa sin que sus padres se den cuenta


	10. UNA NUEVA AVENTURA

Inspirado en E2 T1 y E10 T8

Pañuelos listos en... tres... do... uno...

Steve y Danny McGarrett Williams habían criado con un amor infinito a sus dos hijos. Si bien Steve amaba la adrenalina de su trabajo y estaba en la cúspide de su carrera había decidido retirarse cuando Charlie tenía diez años, después que Danny había sido herido casi mortalmente en una estación de cuarentena y su vida había estado en peligro por llegar de improvisto a intentar ayudar a sus ex compañeros de cinco cero. Afortunadamente todo había sido superado y ahora trabajaban juntos en su restaurante. Había sido divertido para los niños crecer viendo a sus padres siempre tan activos y amantes de su libertad pasar hasta quince horas metidos en una cocina entre ollas y platos, y aun así tener siempre una sonrisa en los labios, aunque también un gruñido para el otro. Gruñido que quienes los conocían sabían que se traducía en un "te amo".

El infierno llegó cuando Grace se había graduado de la preparatoria y decidido entrar a la Marina, diciendo que quería ser como su padre, una ninja loca según Danny. Este literalmente había gritado de frustración y en venganza le había prohibido a Steve pisar su habitación mientras él estuviese en ella, pero la intervención de sus hijos había salvado la espalda del comandante dos días después de la tortura de estar sin su rubio. La historia había sido al revés cuando Charlie había sido aceptado en la academia de policía, ya que Steve argumentaba que era muy peligroso ser policía en Hawaii por aquellos días, pero Danny solo había sonreído con malicia y dicho: estamos uno a uno

Pero el día que Grace llego caminando entre nubes porque Will Grover, el hijo de uno de los mejores amigos de sus padres, le había pedido matrimonio fue sin lugar a dudas el peor día de la vida de los ex Cinco Cero. Su princesa había crecido y ellos la perdían inevitablemente

El día de la boda estaba siendo perfecto. Steve y Danny no habían escatimado en gastos para hacer feliz a la niña que con su inocencia había sellado su amor para siempre. Un paisaje romántico, la mejor orquesta de la isla, McDanno había trabajado durante días enteros solamente en el buffet, el vestido diseñado exclusivamente. Grace había protestado alegando que era demasiado, pero sus padres no la escucharon y convirtieron ese día en aquel que la joven siempre había soñado, al punto que cuando Danny le dijo a quien escogía para que la entregara, dijo que no podía y llego al altar del brazos de los dos hombres maravillosos que la habían criado a ella y a su hermano con todo el amor que dos niños merecían

La ceremonia fue perfecta, y Danny no pudo evitar recordar el día que se había convertido en el señor McGarrett por lo que sus lágrimas cayeron mientras los novios hacían sus votos

\- Te amo – le susurro Steve al oído mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y lo atraía hacia su cuerpo –. Eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida

\- ¿Aunque te grite todo el tiempo? – susurro Danny apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del Marine

\- Por ahí leí que ese es el idioma de los hobbitts – susurro Steve besándole el cabello – cuando dicen: Amor quiero…

\- Neanderthal – dijo Danny sonriendo mientras le golpeaba suavemente el pecho a su marido a quien se le escapo una risa suave – ¿ni en la boda de tu hija dejaras de insinuarme tener sexo?

\- No es mi culpa – se defendió Steve besándolo –, tú cuerpo es adictivo

\- Por Dios – dijo Charlie inclinándose hacia adelante para hablarle a sus padres – dejen eso para su habitación

\- Envidioso – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- Ya cállense – dijo Stand sonriendo de la mano de Catherine – no puedo escuchar la ceremonia y eso que estoy en primera fila

Todos aplaudieron cuando el sacerdote dijo que los novios se podían besar y rieron cuando tanto Steve como Danny carraspearon porque creían que el beso se había extendido más de la cuenta

La pareja recibía las felicitaciones de sus amigos y familiares cuando llego una invitada inesperada

\- Te tengo una sorpresa – Will al oído a su esposa que sonreía emocionada

\- Felicidades mi amor – dijo Rachel sonriendo al borde de las lagrimas

\- ¿Tú? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – dijo Grace borrando su sonrisa mientras miraba a Will

\- Me hablo – dijo este sonriendo –, dijo que quería estar presen…

\- ¡Lárgate! – le exigió la joven a la recién llegada

\- ¡Grace! – dijo Will sorprendido

\- Soy yo, tu… – dijo la muestra nerviosa

\- ¡No eres nadie! – grito Grace – ¡vete!

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Charlie

\- Nada hijo – dijo Danny abrazando a su hijo – ven conm…

\- Amor – dijo Will –, ella es…

\- ¡Nadie! – grito Grace – y se va inmediatamente – exigió mientras los invitados la miraban sorprendido

\- Rachel Edwards – dijo Charlie zafándose suavemente del abrazo de su padre – o debo decir Rachel Brown, ya que el tío Stand hace mucho se divorció de ti – todos se miraban sorprendidos –, después del juicio donde te quitaron mi custodia y de Grace por abuso infantil ¿no?

\- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Will sorprendido

\- ¿Qué hiciste Will? – dijo su padre molesto

\- Dios – dijo Danny pasándose las manos por la cara mientras Steve exhalaba sorprendido – ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

\- Stand… – dijo Catherine nerviosa

\- Charlie – dijo Stand – ven conmigo

\- Hijo… – susurro Rachel sonriendo emocionada e intentando abrazarlo

\- ¡No! – exigió Charlie – no me llame así. Yo no soy su hijo

\- Soy tu ma… – dijo Rachel

\- ¡No! – grito Grace furiosa

\- ¡No vuelva a insinuar semejante idiotez! – exigió Charlie – ¡Usted no es nadie!

\- Charlie… – suplico Rachel llorando

\- Mi hermana y yo no tenemos madre – dijo el rubio con voz firme –, tenemos dos padres maravillosos, hombres, Steve y Danniel McGarrett. Nadie mas

\- Déjame explicarte – suplicaba Rachel

\- ¿Qué vas a explicar? – dijo Charlie con una sonrisa triste – ¡Yo leí el expediente! ¡lo tuve entre mis manos! ¡vi cada video! ¡llore con cada golpe!

\- ¡Steve! – susurro Danny escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del Marine que lo abrazaba temblando

\- Perdóname – suplico la mujer

\- ¿Sabes? – dijo sonriendo – vete tranquila. Aquí no pasó nada

\- Charlie – dijo Stand – vamos. Piensa en Grace

\- ¿Y sabes por qué tenerte en frente no me afecta como crees? – dijo el joven mientras Rachel lloraba desconsoladamente – porque para mí, y estoy seguro que para Grace también, tú no eres nadie. Solo un vientre, una caja que la vida uso para que naciéramos, nada más. Solo un objeto que sirvió para que Steve y Danniel fueran padres. Y así como fuiste tú, pudo ser cualquiera, eso no importa. No cambia nada. ¿O qué opinas Grace?

\- No. No cambia nada – dijo ella limpiándose una lagrima – somos McGarrett-Williams, no Brown. Creo que mi hermano ya te lo dijo todo, vete por favor – Rachel los miro fijamente y se fue

\- ¡Grace! – suplico Will – ¡Grace! – pero la chica corrió hacia la casa

\- Déjala – dijo Charlie – está nerviosa

\- No fue mi intención – dijo Will –. Perdóname Charlie

\- Voy a hablar con ella – dijo él

\- No – dijo Danny –. Tengo que hacerlo yo

\- Y yo tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Steve

\- ¿Me excedí? – pregunto Charlie nervioso

\- Ven aquí – dijo Steve abrazándolo –. Déjalo salir – y fue ahí cuando Charlie no pudo más y empezó llorar –. Te amo. Y estoy muy orgulloso de ser tu padre

\- Perdóname – dijo entre sollozos

\- Soy yo quien te pide perdón – dijo Steve acariciándole el cabello –. No te supe proteger de la verdad. Danno y yo nos habíamos prometido que nunca te enteraras de nada

\- ¿Tú… lo amas, verdad? – dijo Charlie – ¿o por culpa mía y de Grace dejaste ir tú felicidad?

\- Yo no deje ir nada – dijo Steve sonriendo –, todo lo contrario. Me sirvió de excusa para… vivir un amor que quizás en otras circunstancias y por cobardía hubiese dejado escapar. Tu papá, Grace y tú son mejor que la vida me pudo dar

\- Te amo papá – dijo Charlie abrazándose a él

\- Y yo a ti hijo – dijo Steve sonriendo

Grace lloraba en su habitación mientras golpeaba la cama intentando sacar toda su frustración y repitiéndose la misma pregunta una y otra vez con cada golpe. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Hasta que escucho una voz tranquila detrás de él

\- ¿Eso ayuda? – preguntó Danny

\- ¡Papá! – dijo Grace mirándolo sorprendida –, perdona por lo que hizo el imbécil con el que me acabo de casar

\- Uau – dijo Danny sonriendo – mi linda y siempre bien portada monito comportándose como toda una Marine – Grace también se rio –, definitivamente el Neandertal de tu padre dormirá en la sala una buena temporada

\- ¿Y podrás con la tortura de tenerlo cerca y no poder…? – dijo Grace sonriendo

\- Niña insolente – dijo Danny simulando regañarla – respeta las canas que tu padre me ha sacado en más de veinte años – se sentó a su lado y la abrazo – ¿Sabes? Tengo grabado a fuego en la memoria el día que naciste. Tus primeros pasos. Tu primera palabra. Jamás creí poder amar tanto a alguien hasta el día que te tuve entre mis brazos

\- Mi papá y Charlie se van a poner celosos – dijo la joven

\- Tu papa – dijo Danny con un suspiró –. Fue linda tu idea de que ambos te entreguemos

\- Simplemente no podía elegir – dijo Grace pensativa –. Los amo a los dos

\- Nunca te pediría que eligieras entre él y yo – dijo Danny – todos sabemos que soy el más guapo

\- Sueña con eso – dijo Steve desde el lumbar de la puerta

\- ¡Papá! – dijo la joven corriendo a abrazarlo

\- Hey – dijo Danny levantando las manos – me siento traicionado

\- Ya vez – dijo Steve besándole el cabelló a la chica – soy el chico de su vida.

\- Repite eso y dormirás en el sofá – sentencio Danny cruzando los brazos

\- Perd… – susurro Grace

\- Nada de esto fue tu culpa – dijo Steve

\- Claro que si – dijo Grace – me case con un idiota

\- Eso no lo discuto – dijo Charlie entrando directamente a abrazar a su padre y susurrarle al oído – te amo papá. Pero ese idiota te ama – dijo girándose a ver a su hermana – y es capaz de tirarse de un acantilado si no lo perdonas pronto

\- Lo que quiero es anular este matrimonio y no volver a saber de él – dijo Grace

\- El tío Joe me dijo que se tortura mejor de cerca que de lejos – dijo Charlie sonriendo –, incluso me enseño algunas técnicas

\- Así que Joe te enseño algunas cosas – dijo Danny cruzando los brazos – ¿Y supongo que son cosas de Ninjas?

\- Ammm…., – dijo Charlie mirando a su padre – tal vez…

\- ¿Y supongo que tu padre le ayudo? – dijo Danny

\- Mmm… bueno – dijo Charlie – puede que haya algo de eso

\- Y supongo que querrás aplicarlas en Will – dijo el rubio mayor

\- Quizás sea algo que en algún momento se me cruzo por la cabeza – dijo Charlie amedrentado.

\- Yo te ayudo – dijo Danny

\- ¿Enserio? – dijo Charlie brillando por la emoción

\- Y después dicen que los asesinos maniáticos somos nosotros – dijo Steve acariciándole el cabello a Grace que sonrió

\- Escuche eso – dijo Danny

\- ¿Hace cuanto te enteraste de todo? – pregunto Grace intrigada

\- No sé – dijo Charlie respirando hondo –, fue poco después que entre a la academia. Quería saber porque se fue, porque nunca nos busco

\- ¡Charlie! – dijo Grace sorprendida

\- Eso son tres años – dijo Steve sorprendido

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? – pregunto Danny

\- ¿Decir que Danno? – pregunto sonriendo triste Charlie – ¿Cómo se habla de eso sin salir más lastimado aun? Tal vez… Hola papá, hola papi ¿Qué tal su día? Les cuento que yo vengo de ver los videos donde la mujer que se suponía tenía que cuidarnos con su propia vida a mi hermana y a mí nos daba los peores maltratos que se puedan imaginar – Danny cerro los ojos y lloro en silencio –, pero tranquilos, todo está bien, solo he pensado en suicidarme, nada mas. Pero antes, ¿Qué hay para cenar?

\- Hijo – dijo Steve abrazándolo mientras Danny lloraba cubriéndose la boca – todo va estar bien. Estamos aquí… contigo. Eres nuestra vida entera. Si algo malo te pasara, tu papá y yo…

\- Te amamos – dijo Danny abrazándose a ellos

Fueron unos largos minutos los que permanecieron así, abrazados. Unidos por el amor que se sentían mutuamente y el dolor que alguien sin sentimientos les había provocado. Hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido

\- ¿Qué harás con Will? – pregunto Charlie – ¿Dejaras escapar tu felicidad por un error que se cometió por amor? Porque en el fondo solo te quería hacer un regalo que creyó que te haría feliz

\- ¡Trajo a Rachel aquí! – dijo Grace molesta – ¡Arruino el día más importante de mi vida!

\- Princesa, Rachel sabia perfectamente lo que pasaría – dijo Danny – y aun así vino

\- Porque Will la trajo – dijo la joven molesta

\- ¿Alguna vez le dijiste la verdad sobre esa mujer? – dijo Charlie – ¿le dijiste?

\- No – dijo Grace

\- ¿Entonces cómo podría saberlo? – dijo Steve

\- Solo te quería dar un regalo bonito – dijo Danny – pero es igual de Neandertal que tu padre y se equivocó – Grace solo sonrió abrazándose al rubio

\- Gracias – le susurró al oído a su padre y este solo sonrió

Ese día finalmente termino uno de los capítulos más oscuros en la vida de los McGarrett-Williams. Se prometieron que de ahí en más serian solamente felices y que sin importar lo que sucediese no permitirían que el pasado los volviese a lastimar

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el sonido de las olas y una sonrisa atravesó su rostro cuando una mano le acaricio suavemente el rostro.

\- Tus nietos quieren que les cuentes una de tus historias de Ninja – dijo Danny sentándose a su lado – ¿todo está bien, bebe? – pregunto cuando Steve solo sonrió más aun

\- Tuvimos una buena vida ¿no? – dijo Steve girando la cabeza para mirarlo – ¿O te hizo falta algo a mi lado?

\- Absolutamente nada – susurro el rubio sonriendo mientras Steve alzaba la mano para entrelazarla a la suya

\- Cuarenta años, Danno – dijo Steve sonriendo y girando para ver esos ojos igual de azules que el mar que tanto amaba –. Es toda una vida

\- Para mi han sido cuarenta segundos – dijo Danny mirándolo con una suave sonrisa y sentándose a su lado para acurrucarse en su pecho, mientras el Marine lo abrazaba

\- Necesito más tiempo para estar así – dijo Steve besándole el cabello y acariciándole la espalda –, una vida no me basta

\- No hables así – dijo Danny –, no me gusta

\- Te propongo una última aventura – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Ultima no – dijo Danny –, nueva

\- ¿Quieres saltar en paracaídas conmigo? – dijo Steve besándole el pelo

\- Tus hijos nos matarían – dijo Danny con una carajada

\- No le diremos – dijo Steve con picardía

\- Van a saberlo, idiota – dijo Danny –, cuando los llamen para que reconozcan nuestros cuerpos estampados en el asfalto

\- Si – dijo Steve – pero ya habremos saltado.

\- ¿Steve McGarrett, me estas proponiendo suicidarnos juntos al estilo Romeo y Julieta moderno? – dijo Danny

\- Y tú eres Julieta. Prometo que sobreviviremos – dijo Steve

\- Cada vez que tú prometes algo – dijo Danny girándolo para mirarlo – mi vida corre riesgo mortal

\- Pero te diviertes – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- No es ese el punto – dijo Danny

\- Vamos – suplico Steve hace gestos tristes

\- No pongas cara de cachorro desamparado – exigió el rubio y Steve imprimo más tristeza en su rostro –. Steve…

\- Por favor… – suplico el Marine

\- Te pareces a Charlie cuando hacia una travesura – dijo Danny

\- Por favor… – suplico el Marine

\- Te odio – dijo Danny cruzándose de brazos

\- Eso es mentira – dijo Steve sonriendo – ¡me amas!

\- Me voy a quebrar la pierna de nuevo por tu culpa – dijo Danny

\- Te mime mucho esa vez – dijo Steve besándole el cuello

\- Eras el culpable – dijo Danny cerrando los ojos – debías hacerlo

\- Esta vez también te mimare – dijo Steve –, el doble

\- ¡O sea que me volveré a quebrar la pierna! – dijo Danny

\- Piensa en la aventura – dijo Steve

\- Te odio – dijo Danny abrazándose al ex comandante

\- Me amas, acéptalo – dijo Steve besándolo suavemente

\- Le diré a los chicos que me estas manipulando – dijo Danny con los ojos cerrados mientras Steve le besaba el cuello

\- Saltaremos el próximo viernes – dijo Steve sonriendo feliz – ya reserve la hora

\- ¿Qué? – grito Danny – ¡Estás loco!

\- No grites aun – dijo Steve besándolo –, espera hasta la noche

\- ¡Animal! – grito intentando zafarse – suéltame. Eres un troglodita

\- Hey, tortolos – dijo Charlie –, ya está servido el café

Se pusieron de pie y Steve volvió a besar apasionadamente a su esposo, mientras lo tomaba de la mano diciéndole que debía tomar café sin azúcar porque le hacía daño a su glucosa y el rubio exigía que dejara de vigilarlo tanto.

Podrían pasar otros cuarenta años y miles de problemas más, mientras ese rubio estuviera a su lado, sentados ya sea en un parque, en la sala o rodeado de gente la vida seguiría siendo para él una nueva aventura


End file.
